Eternal Snow
by sisca lee
Summary: Review balasan. Sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ? END HAEMIN
1. Chapter 1

Title : Eternal Snow

Cast : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Summary : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yan normal ?

'aku mencintaimu' lirihnya

'gomawo, mianhae aku tidak mencintaimu, annyong.' Datar dan dingin

Entah bagaimana wajah yang begitu manis dan polos tampak begitu menakutkan dan dingin pada saat bersamaan. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak akan ada yang mengerti bagaimana sosok yang begitu 'indah' begitu datar dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan.

Tidak, ia tidak pernah berbuat onar sama sekali, ia bukan golongan pria playboy yang suka berganti pasangan bahkan ia tidak pernah terlibat perkelahian sama sekali. Sendiri, ia selalu sendiri kemanapun ia pergi. Tak ada yang mengerti jalan pikirannya, ia bukan golongan mahasiswa bodoh yang suka pamer, bukan sama sekali. Bahkan ia dapat berkuliah di Seoul National University karena kecerdasannya tapi entah mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengenalnya.

Senyum, hanya saat ia berpidato maka ia akan tersenyum dan senyum palsu yang tersungging di bibirnya. Tidak dia bukan seorang psycopat dia manusia dan namja yang normal seperti yang lainnya hanya tak ada warna dalam dirinya seolah semua adalah sama, kelabu.

Baik namja dan yoeja pada awal pertemuan akan mengaguminya namun begitu melihat sosoknya dari dekat maka mereka lebih memilih untuk menyimpan kekaguman mereka sebelum mendapat tatapan mata yang amat dingin dan datar darinya.

Tidak, dia tidak pernah sadar dengan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Bukan, dia bukan golongan orang autis yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hanya saja dia memilih untuk tidak berbaur dengan dunia luas. Itu yang terbaik menurutnya. Oh ayolah kawan apakah mungkin manusia hidup sendiri? Kita mahkluk social kawan tidak akan ada manusia yang bertahan tanpa manusia lain.

Namun agaknya teori ini tidak berlaku untuk tokoh kita yang satu ini, entah bagaimana harus menggambarkan sosok ini. Lee Sungmin, nama yang amat sederhana dengan berbagai makna dan harapan di dalamnya. Saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali setiap orang akan mengatakan bahwa ia namja yang amat mengagumkan dengan wajah manis dan pretasinya namun jika telah melihat kesehariannya tidak ada yang tahu mereka harus bersikap bagaimana.

Agaknya sifat Sungmin yang begitu dingin membuat mahasiswa lain urung untuk mendekatinya, mereka hanya berbicara padanya ketika pada kondisi darurat. Alasan sikap dinginnya tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun. Semua orang di kampusnya menyebutnya the Eternal Snow sang salju abadi yang tak akan mencair meski sinar hangat mentari menyinarinya. Salju yang akan tetap berdiri dengan ankuh menantang sang mentari yang menyinari, entah apa maksud dari sikap angkuhnya yang 'salju' .

Tak ada mahasiswa yang mau untuk menegurnya, bukan alasan mereka bukanlah membencinya namun mereka takut. Bukan. Mereka bukan takut jika akan dihajar dengan kekuatan tangannya karena ia salah satu atlet martial arts namun mereka takut jika melihat tatapan datar nan dingin dari seorang lee sungmin the eternal snow. Koridor yang begitu ramai olah mahasiswa akan terasa begitu lengang saat dirinya menapaki jalan menuju kelasnya. Seolah mahasiswa lain tak mau mengganggu keheningan yang melingkupinya. Bahkan saat olimpiade satu tahun yang lalu ketika seluruh pendukung Seoul National University datang untuk mendukung atletnya bertanding, namun pada saat sungmin bertanding semua pendukung hanya diam sembari berharap-harap cemas. Mereka seolah tidak berani mengusik keheningan sang 'salju' dengan dukungan semangat dan teriakan penghibur untuknya. Hampir seluruh pendukung dari universitas lain salah paham akan tingkah supporter SNU, mereka bernggapan bahwa mungkin sungmin bukanlah atlet andalan SNU sehingga di pandang sebelah mata dan tidak di dukung. Namun semua persepsi itu seolah terpatahkan karena tidak sampai 10 menit sungmin telah terdaftar sebagai finalis pada babak Final, sungguh amat cepat. Sulit di percaya.

Seolah tubuh sungmin memang ditakdirkan untuk bertarung dan menghajar tubuh lain. Ia dengan mudahnya memenangkan babak final serta mendapatkan medali emas. Ini sudah tahun ketiganya mempertahankan medali itu, berarti tahun depan ia tidak bisa mengikuti olimpiade lagi karena peraturan menyatakan juara 3 th berturut-turut tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti olimpiade dan baru di perbolehkan mengikuti saat tahun depannya lagi.

Kehidupan kampusnya datar dan biasa saja seperti mahasiswa lainnya, tidak ada yang istimewa. Ia tidak pernah mengikuti gossip mahasiswa yang beredar disekitarnya, ia hanya melihat pada papan tulis dan earphone yang senantiasa tersampir ditelinganya ketika istirahat tiba. Bahkan ia tak pernah menginjakan kakinya di area kantin. Tidak , ia tidak ke perpustakaan , ia buka golongan namja yang senang berlarut dengan tulisan. Ia hanya akan diam duduk dikelas hingga ia menyelesaikan kelas pada hari itu kemudian pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Hari itu seperti biasanya suasana kelas tetap ricuh oleh beberapa mahasiswa namun salah stu hal yang menjadi topic terpanas pada hari itu bahwa aka nada murid pindahan baru di kelas mereka. Menurut kabar yang beredar mahasiswa baru itu adalah golongan namja yang tampan sehingga membuat para mahasiswi tampak meleleh walau hanya mendengar gossip mengenai mahasiswa baru itu.

Padahal tak ada satupun yang tahu seperti apa sosok mahasiswa baru di kelas mereka. Sungmin tidak perduli dengan hal itu, ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kea rah jendela melihat titik hujan yang mengguyur bumi seolah menangisi sesuatu dengan amat pilu namun menenangkan. Senyum amat sangat tipis tercipta di kedua bibirnya katika melihat tetesan air hujan semakin keras mengguyur bumi. Bahkan mungkin senyuman itu tak akan tampak sama sekali, mungkin sang pemilik senyum pun tak akan menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah tersenyum.

Pak Han memasuki kelas, membuat seluruh perhatian siswa mengarah ke depan dan focus menunggu sang mahasiswa baru yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua mahasiswi namun tidak dengan para mahasiswa. Hingga Pak Han mempersilahkan seorang namja untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan mempersilahkannya untuk mengenalkan diri.

" annyong haseyo, naneun Cho Kyuhyun Imnida. Saya Pemilik Universitas ini 3 tahun yang akan datang' ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat seluruh mahasiswi heboh dan mahasiswa tampak membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan namja itu.

'universitas negeri akan jadi miliknya? Apa anak ini sudah gila? Begitulah pikiran mahasiswa di kelas ini. Namun tidak dengan sungmin ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan nya saja tanpa berucap apapun.

" baik apakah ada yang ingin bertanya pada Cho Kyuhyun?' Tanya pak Han.

Secara terkejut dan tak percaya semua mata tampak membelalak karena sang eternal snow mengangkat tangan mereka. 'sulit dipercaya' batin seluruh penghuni kelas. Bahkan materi yang amat sulit pun sungmin tidak pernah mengangkat tangan namun hanya dengan kehadiran seorang cho Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya mengangkat tangan.

"silahkan Sungmin-ssi, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?' ujar Pak Han

" Tuan Cho, apakah yang akan terjadi 1 jam lagi di kelas ini?" tanyanya ringan.

Semua mata membelalak tak percaya dengan pertanyaan sungmin yang menurut mereka itu adalah pertanyaan konyol dan terkesan hanya mencari perhatian terhadap Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyuman meremehkan kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sungmin dengn amat sangat santai

" tentu saja saya tidak tahu sungmin-ssi, saya bukan pengatur kejadian" jawabnya meremehkan

" jika anda saja tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi 1 jam dari sekarang bagaimana mungkin anda megetahui kepastian 3 tahun yang akan datang Kyuhyu-ssi? ' Tanya sungmin datar.

Semua mata terkejut dengan pertanyaan sungmin, tak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun. Ia kalah telak dengan ucapan datar sungmin barusan. Ia pun merutuki kebodohannya karena menjawab pertanyaan datar dari sungmin. Suasana kelas tampak canggung karena diselimuti keheningan menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Pak Han yang mengerti akan situasi langsung memperilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

" baik anak-anak cukup perkenalannya, Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan duduk di bangku kosong paling depan."

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tetap memandang sungmin yang duduk di belakang. Tatapan sungmin tetap datar dan dingin mengarah ke depan seolah hendak menusuk papan tulis di depan.

' sama saja' batinnya.

Mianhamnida saya membawa FF yang pas-pasan mohon Review dari pembaca semua untuk melanjutkan FF ini karena saya bisa mendapat inspirasi dari kawan semua melalui review.

Kamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt

Summary : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 2**

Tak ada yang berubah dari hari ke hari kota seoul tetap di penuhi oleh masyarakat yang beraktifitas. Begitu pula di kampus SNU tetap di penuhi dengan berbagai mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Seolah kampus tersebut merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang dapat digunakan mahasiswa untuk berkumpul bersama.

Sebuah ruang kelas tampak sunyi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kelas baru akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi namun suasana kelas masih tampak lengang. Begitu pula dengan sang 'snow ' yang tampak duduk di bangkunya seraya mendengarkan music dari earphonenya seolah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri bahkan tanpa gumaman music, tampa ekspresi berarti, dan tanpa gerakan berarti yang mengikuti music. Hanya duduk, diam, datar, dan dingin. Seolah patung yang duduk dalam kelas.

Dengan pakaian kemeja berlengan panjang yang ditekuknya sebatas siku berwarna hitam, dipadu dengan jeans hitam, serta sepatu putih bergaris hitam dan dengan earphone hitam yang bertengger ditelinganya sungmin tampak begitu menawan namun terkesan kaku dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan, entah gambaran bagaimana yang cocok untuk mendeskripkan sosok sang 'snow' di kelas ini.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan mahasiswa tampak memasuki kelas tersebut, kelas yang awalnya sepi dan lengang kini tampak penuh karena seluruh mahasiswa telah memasuki kelas tersebut begitu pula dengan sosok namja jangkung 'calon pemilik universitas' siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu tampak telah duduk di bangkunya dengan padangannya yang focus memperhatikan, Tidak, bukan PSP yang selalu ada di genggamannya yang ia perhatikan, ia tampak focus memperhatikan sang 'eternal snow' yang hanya duduk diam di bangkunya tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa kata, benar-benar dingin.

Pak Han tampak memasuki kelas, ia mengucapkan salam kepada seluruh mahasiswa di kelas itu. Setelahnya ia mulai untuk membuka buku yang ada di tangannya memulai pembelajaran pada hari itu.

" ah Sungmin-ssi, Kau di panggil ke ruang Dekan, maaf aku sempat lupa. " ucap Pak Han tiba-tiba.

"ah ne" jawabnya datar

" pergilah" ucap Pak Han.

Kyuhyun tampak memperhatikan sungmin yang langsung menuju pintu keluar menuju ruang Dekan. Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai ' pasti anak itu terjerat masalah, ah bagus sekali Cho Kyuhyun '. Namun tidak dengan mahasiswa yang lainnya yang tampak biasa saj, tidak ada ekspresi heran di wajah mereka karena ini bukan pertama kalinya sungmin di panggil, namun bahkan hampir setiap bulan selalu ada panggilan dari Dekan untuk Sungmin.

Pelajaran baru berjalan separuh waktu ketika tiba-tiba sungmin memohon ijin masuk kelas kepada pak Han. Iamasuk masih tanpa ekspresi, hal tersebut tentu saja membuat cho kyuhyun sang 'calon pemilik ' menjadi heran. 'bukankah anak itu harus bersedih dan angkat kaki dari kelas ini, ah sial apa yang terjadi pada anak itu' batin kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya hingga tak menyadari bahwa pak Han tengah menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan salah satu rumus kalkulus di depan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan kyuhyun kala itu, ia tampak tak focus mengerjakan namun dua menit kemudian ia telah selesai mengerjakan kemudian duduk di bangkunya kembali. Pak Han tampak menganggukan kepalanya,

"baiklah jawaban ini benar, jadi.." ucapan pak Han terpotong ketika sungmin mengangkat tangannya.

"iya sungmin-ssi ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" Tanya pak Han.

" ne, seongsangnim, kalau diperhatikan memang rumus tersebut benar namun untuk kategori soal tersebut bukankah kita harus mengintegralkannya terlebih dahulu seosangnim?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Pak Han tampak melihat ulang papan tulis, ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tampak membuka buku yang di bawanya dan menemukan note kecil di halaman bawah yang menyatakan apa yang sungmin katakan.

"ah iya anak-anak buka halam 517 dan lihat catatan kakinya disitu ada pengecualian , itu yang sungmin maksudkan. " ucap Pak Han.

Ucapan Pak Han tersebut membuat cho kyuhyun tampak menggeram dalam hati 'sial kau Lee Sungmin, kau membuatku tampak menyedihkan ' geram Cho Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun memandang sungmin dengan sinis menahan amarah karena menurutnya sungmin telah berhasil membuat dirinya tampak menyedihkan di depan seluruh mahasiswa dan pak Han dan hal itu sudah terhitung sebanyak dua kali.

'awas kau'

Perkuliahan hari itu telah selesai, seluruh mahasiswa tampak meregangkan ototnya kemudian masing-masing sibuk dengan aktivitasnya untuk bersiap pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sungmin telah keluar kelas dan berjalan di koridor. Koridor yang awalnya ramai langsung terasa hening karena melihat sungmin yang lewat. Namun secara tiba-tiba cho kyuhyun menghadang sungmin. Seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di koridor tampak membelalakan matanya melihat ulah cho kyuhyun yang dengan berani menghadang jalan sang 'snow'. Tidak ada tatapan kaget maupun ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sungmin ia hanya diam dan menanti kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

"ya, Lee Sungmin apa maksudmu mempermalukan ku?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan menahan amarah

" aku tidak punya maksud" jawab sungmin dingin dengan tatapan datarnya.

"tidak punya maksud kau bilang? Siapa yang membuatku tampak menyedihkan karena ucapanmu itu Hah?"

" jika kau melihat paku yang akan melukai kakimu, apakah kau menginjaknya? "Tanya sungmin.

"demi Tuhan, kau bodoh sekali tentu saja aku akan membuang dan tidak menginjaknya Bodoh!" ucap kyuhyun marah

"itu yang kulakukan " ucap sungmin datar sembari meninggalkan koridor, meninggalkan cho Kyuhyun yang menggeram marah karena kalah telak dari ucapan sungmin. Sang serigala tampak bungkam dengan sang kelinci, sungguh ungkapan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram terhadap sungmin. Apalagi kekalahan mutlaknya tadi disaksikan oleh seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di koridor kampus, hal tersebut tentu saja membuat kyuhyun semakin tampak menyedihkan di hadapan mereka.

"Sial" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan koridor tersebut dengan amarah yang memunak ia tampak begitu emosi. Seluruh mahasiswa yang masih berada di koridor tersebut tampak berbisik-bisik menggosipkan kekalahan telak sang penguasa dihadapan sungmin sang salju yang terkenal amat sangat dingin terhadap siapapun. Kyuhyun yang telah emosi masih berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor yang dianggapnya amat sangat terkutuk tersebut.

BRAK ….

Pintu terbanting dengan keras menyebabkan keterkejutan terhadap orang yang ada di dalamnya,

" Pak Tua, apa yang kau lakukan Hah?" ucap kyuhyun emosi.

" maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi?

" kau tahu apa yang ku maksud pak tua!" uap kyuhyun penuh emosi

Kyuhyun tampak emosi berbicara dengan orang dihadapannya, ia merasa telah membuang-buang waktu berbicara dengan orang tersebut 'sialan kau Lee sungmin' geram kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tampak masih sangat emosi dengan kejadian hari ini, di tambah ia telah merasa harga dirinya telak di injak-injak oleh sungmin. Ingat kyuhyun, bukankah itu akibat kelakuanmu sendiri. Hmmm sepertinya kyuhyun merasa dirinyalah yang paling benar, sang penguasa yang selalu benar dan yang lain adalah pelayan yang wajib disalahkan. Oh Cho Kyuhyun ini bukanlah jaman kerajaan kuno yang harus selalu memandang sang penguasa sebagai Tuhan.

Kesialan Cho Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak berhenti sampai disini, hujan deras mengguyur kota seoul ketika dirinya hendak menuju ke arah mobil jemputannya, oh ayolah dia sang penguasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa terkena air hujan walau sedikit saja, bak drakula yang tak bisa terkena cahaya matahari. Berlebihankah? Memang tapi itulah kyuhyun yang menilai dirinya bak pangeran yang wajib di hormati siapapun.

Kyuhyun telah sampai ke dalam mobilnya tanpa terkena air hujan karena sang supir yang menyusul menggunakan payung di tangannya. Mobil kyuhyun melaju pelan membelah jalanan kota seoul karena kondisi yang hujan maka tak memungkinkan untuk melajukan kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga mobil kyuhyun melaju pelan. Kyuhyun tampak terdiam memandangi sekeliling jalanan melaui jendela kaca mobilnya. Matanya tampak menemukan focus yang menarik perhatiannya, _the eternal snow_ tampak berjalan lurus di trotoar jalan tanpa mengenakan pelindung hujan menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan. Dengan seringainya kyuhyun memerintahkan sopirnya untuk melaju kencang di genangan air jalan sehingga menyebabkan tubuh sungmin terkena cipratan air ulah dari laju mobil kyuhyun. Mobil kyuhyun menepi jendela kacanya tampak terbuka memperlihatkan kepala kyuhyun yang tengah terenyum meremehkan ke arah sungmin.

" ini belum seberapa sungmin-ssi" ucapnya merendahkan.

Tak ada sahutan umpatan, tatapan kebencian ataupun emosi dari wajah sungmin hanya tatapan mata datar bahkan sungmin tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan melintasi mobil Kyuhyun dengan santai. Hal ini tentu saja membuat kyuhyun jengkel dan emosi melihat tingkah sungmin. Setidak ia ingin melihat ekspresi menyedihkan dari seorang _eternal snow_ namun sayangnya hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi kyuhyun-ssi butuh usaha yang lebih keras untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut.

_Dan sinar mentari pun tak mampu mencairkan kokohnya salju abadi yang tegak berdiri._

" sial " ucap Kyuhyun geram.

TBC

Mianhae, jika FFnya jelek hehehe masih dalam tahap belajar. Mohon review dari pembaca semua karena review dari anda semua member inspirasi bagi saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini.

kamsahamnida

*bow*

untuk minoru, Miyu1905, MinNy Ming, MinPumpkins, HachiBabyMinnie dan teman-teman lainnya yang sudah support dengan mereview FF saya yang masih abal-abal ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak,...

saya membuat karakter sungmin oppa menjadi sedingin es karena ada sesuatu alasan hehehehe#sok misterius... silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya ya saya harap ada yang menunggu wkwkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 3**

Hari itu Susana seoul national university masih tampak seperti biasanya tidak banyak yang berubah. Koridor kampus masih dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tampak berbincang santai menunggu kelas perkuliahan mereka untuk dimulai. Koridor seperti merupakan temapat yang nyaman bagi seluruh mahasiswa antar angkatan maupun antar fakultas untuk bertemu, saling menyapa dan mengobrol ringan.

Pagi itu ada sedikit yang tampak berbeda dari hari biasanya. Jika biasanya sungmin tampak melangkah santai dengan baju satu helainya kini sang eternal snow tampak berjalan pelang dengan mengenakan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya ia juga tampak mengenakan masker. Mata yang biasa memberi tatapan mata datar nan dingin itu kini tampak menatap sendu nan dingin member kesan yang amat mengintimidasi, namun hal yang membuat mahasiswa lainnya heran adalah kini sungmin tampak pucat dan berjalan pelan tak ada langkah tegap dan mantap. Langkah pelan dan terkesan menahan sakit justru membuat semua mahasiswa bermaksud untuk membantunya namun amat sangat takut untuk memulainya. Tatapan mata nan dingin itu masih ditakuti oleh seluruh mahasiswa di SNU. Hingga sungmin telah memasuki kelasnya, seluruh mata mahasiswa di koridor mengikuti arah yang sungmin tuju, setelah sungmin meninggalkan masuk ke dalam kelasnya barulah mahasiswa itu kembali dengan aktivitasnya yang semula.

Cho kyuhyun melangkah angkuh di dalam kelas, ' cih ada teroris rupanya di kelas ini' ucapnya angkuh. Semua mahasiswa paham jika yang dimaksud adalah sungmin namun mereka memilih diam dan enggan ikut campur masalah yang berkaitan dengan cho kyuhyun maupun sungmin, mereka takut untuk sekedar masuk dalam zona bahaya jika berada diantara cho kyuhyun sang penguasa angkuh dan tatapan mata nan dingin milik sang eternal snow.

Pak Kim tampak memasuki kelas untuk memulai perkuliahan pada hari itu hingga sungmin menginterupsi ucapan pak Kim. Oh meskipun dosen ini terkenal garang dan amat tidak bisa di bantah namun hamper seluruh dosen akan memberikan kesempatan sungmin untuk berbicara. Bukan, ini bukan sebuah perlakuan special dari dosen atas prestasi sungmin, entahlah namun sepertinya dosen pun tak berani berkomentar terhadapnya karena tatapan dan sikap digin sungmin seolah manusia tidak memiliki emosi dan perasaan. Hanya datar tanpa emosi.

"permisi pak, saya ijin ke HCC (health care centre)" ucapnya sembari berdiri

Pak kim hanya menganggukan kepala tak berkmentar apapun terhadap interupsi sungmin. Sepertinya dosen ini juga menyadari banhwa sungmin tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sungmin meninggalkan kelas dengan pelan, sepasang mata Nampak memandangnya dengan tajam. 'dasar lemah' batin kyuhyun. Ia kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya kea rah papan tulis sebelum sebuah sepatu melayang kearahnya karena dosen Kim terkenal dengan ke sangarannya dalam mengajar. Jika ada magasiswa yang tampak tak mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Sungmin telah sampai di HCC ia langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"sungmin-ssi, apa kau butuh sesuatu" Tanya suster penjaga

" sendiri" satu kata yang diucapkan sungmin mampu untuk membuat suster penjaga itu diam. Suster perawat tahu bahwa sungmin tidak ingin di ganggu saat ini.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang ada di ujung. Ruangan ini terdiri dari 3 bed yang dibatasi dengan kelambu tiap antar bed, dan sungmin memilih yang paling ujung.

Drrtt…Drrrt ….handphone sungmin terdengar mengusik tidurnya,

Oemma is Calling,….

Tulisan tersebut yang tertera di layar handphonenya namun hal itu tak dihiraukannya, ia meletakkan dan tidak menghiraukan suara getar handphonenya. Setelah bergetar selama tiga kali, handphone itu tak terdengar lagi. Sungmin telah memejamkan matanya, entah tidur atau hanya ingin mengistirahatkan matanya namun tampak setetes air mata meluncur dari mata indahnya. Tak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya pernah menitikan air mata. Tak ada. Dan sungmin sangat membenci air mata, ia tahu itu.

Tak terasa sungmin telah jatuh tertidur hingga sore hari, nampaknya ia kelelahan hingga tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertidur selama lima jam lamanya.

"sungmin-ssi, ini sudah siang apakah kau tidak pulang?' hari sudah sore, 1 jam lagi ruangan ini di tutup" ucap suster penjaga.

"ne" ucapnya

Kemudian ia segera menurunkan tubuhnya dari bed dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan santai. Wajahnya sudah tak terlihat sepucat tadi pagi. Namun tatapan matanya tetap datar dan dingin tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Ia mengambil tasnya dalam kelas yang telah kosong, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu sembari memasangkan earphone ditelinganya. Seolah tak ada hal lain yang ingin di dengarnya selain suara music yang di putarnya. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu lagu apa yang selalu di dengarkan sungmin selama ini.

Ia berjalan santai melewati pinggiran jalan menuju flatnya yang sederhana, tidak ia tidak pernah menggunakan kendaraan umum. Ia benci keramaian itulah yang ia yakini selama ini, meski ia harus menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki sejauh 3 kilo meter setiap harinya namun hal itu tak menjadi masalah baginya. Entahlah ia masih kenal rasa takut atau tidak karena jalan yang sering dilewatinya kerap digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para pemabuk jalanan.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya melintasi pinggiran jalan, padahal didepannya tampak beberapa orang berpakaian preman yang sedang menghajar seseorang.

" cih, cepat serahkan uangmu atau kau memilih pulang dengan wujud mayat?" ucap seorang preman tersebut. Tampaknya ia adalah pimpinan kelompok preman itu.

Sungmin melihatnya, ia tak bertindak apapun bahkan ia juga tak berbalik arah, ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya melintasi kelompok preman yang jika dilihat ada tiga orang. Ia berjalan santai, tidak menolong, tidak bertindak apapun hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan. Tampaknya urusan preman tersebut telah selesai dengan sang korban. Mereka berbalik arah dan menghadang sungmin yang berjalan santai.

" cih mahasiswa, serahkan uangmu" ucap ketua preman itu.

Jika dilihat secara teliti tampak ketua preman itu masih sangat muda mungkin seumuran dengan sungmin, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk dengan tubuh yang cukup tegap meski tidak tinggi namun memiliki charisma tersendiri, terlihat cukup tampan namun tertutup oleh segala atribut preman yang di kenakannnya.

"tak ada" ucap sungmin datar

" cih, berani kau terhadapku"

BUGH…..

Preman itu memukul rahang sungmin, tidak, sungmin tidak melawan ia hanya diam dan memandang datar ke arah preman itu.

"kau ingin meraakannya lagi bocah?" ucap sang preman.

Sungmin hany diam, tidak melawan dan juga tidak menjawab. Hingga

BUGH… BUGH.. BUGH

Sang preman terus menghujani sungmin dengan pukulan ke tubuhnya. Limbung? Tidak sungmin masih berdiri tegak tidak melawan. Ia tetap diam.

Hosh..hosh…

Tampak nafas sang preman memburu setelah menghajar sungmin yang tak jua menjawab ataupun menyerahkan uang hingga membuat ketua preman itu semakin geram terhadapnya. Saat sang preman hendak melayangkan pukulannya terhadap sungmin, tak di sangka sungmin membuka suara.

" sudah puas?' Tanya sungmin datar.

Sang preman tampak semakin geram terhadap sungmin ia hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi terhadap sungmin namun di tahan oleh dua pria lainnya.

" sudahlah Hae-ah , tinggalkan dia" ucap salah satu preman yang menahan sang ketua preman.

Mereka menarik ketua preman untuk menjauh dari lokasi itu, karena sang korban alias sungmin tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman yang dilayangkan oleh mereka.

Sang ketua preman yang sekarang telah kita ketahui namanya, ya. Donghe, Lee Donghae lah yang menjadi ketua preman tersebut. Sosok pria muda yang sebenarnya cukup tampan namun tertutup oleh segala atribut preman yang di kenakannya.

"Sial" ucapnya

'bocah itu tak punya rasa takut rupanya, cih, kita lihat saja nanti.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Entah di sadari atau tidak sebenarnya sepasang mata yang berada dalam sebuah mobil tampak puas melihat sungmin di hajar oleh sang preman.

'bagus' lirihnya.

Mobil itu segera meninggalkan area tersebut setelah melihat sungmin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju flat sederhananya. Pasti kalian semua sudah tahu siapa yang ada dalam mobil tersebut, ya sang 'penguasa' Cho Kyuhyun lah yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Mobil tersebut melaju mengikuti preman yang meninggalkan sungmin dan menghadang jalan para preman tersebut dan turun dengan gaya angkuh dari dalam mobilnya.

" Berapa yang kalian butuhkan ?' Tanya kyuhyun angkuh terhadap pra preman tersebut.

" Apa maumu?" Tanya Donghae datar

" anak itu, buat ia menderita" ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan tatapan menusuk.

" alasanmu?"

" Kau tak perlu tahu, cukup buat ia menderita maka aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau minta." Jawab Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak tertarik" jawab donghae datar.

'sial, ternyata tidak mudah berurusan dengan preman ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau uang aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau setelah kau membuatnya menderita" kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

" Cium kakiku" ucap donghae dingin.

"Kurang ajar kau!" murka kyuhyun.

Ia langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan membanting pintu dengan kasar tanpa melihat ke belakang. Dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan kenjang meninggalkan kelompok preman itu.

'Cih sama saja, memuakkan' batin donghae

TBC

Annyong, saya datang bawa chap baru,…. Mian jika FF ini terkesan bertele-tele karena jujur saya masih belajar untuk menulis hehehe

Saya mohn review dari pembaca semua karena review dari kalian semua merupakan sumber inspirasi saya untuk melanjutkan tulisan ini.

Mian jika ada pembaca yang tidak suka karakter tokoh disini, hehehehe ini hanya hasil pemikiran dangkal dari saya. Selamat membaca.

Kamsahamnida *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 4**

Pertemuannya dengan mahkluk dingin yang kita ketahui bernama sungmin membuat sang preman alias Lee Donghae tampaknya membuat sang preman ini merasa penasaran dengan korban terakhirnya.

'bahkan anak itu tak memiliki rasa takut atau lirih kesakitan dari wajahnya' sial.

ARGH….

Teriaknya frustasi sembari mengacak rambutya yah memang yang sedari awal tampak amat sangat berantakan menjadi awut-awutan sekarang. Sungguh tidak tampan sama sekali. Ia merasa bahwa kuasanya sebagai preman sudah tidak diakui oleh korban terakhirnya tersebut. Ia masih berniat untuk menemui korbannya tersebut dan membuatnya menangis memohon ampun.

'heh, lihat saja nanti' batinnya di sertai seringai yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang, masih tampak lebam di wajah dinginnya. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melihatnya tampak penasaran karena baru kali ini mereka melihat sang eternal snow tampak memiliki luka bekas perkelahian. Bahkan setelah bertanding dalam olimpiade pun sang 'snow' tidak pernah mendapatkan luka.

"sungmin-ssi gwenchana?" Tanya seorang mahasiswi yang kita ketahui bernama sunkyu namun ia menyuruh seluruh temannya untuk memanggilnya sunny.

"ne gwenchana" jawab sungmin

Jawaban datar sungmin tersebut seolah hadiah terindah yang diterima oleh sunny karena hampir diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni kampus bahwa jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan sungmin adalah gumaman atau hanya tolehan saja kemudian meninggalkan orang yang bertanya kepadanya. Namun satu kalimat singkat tersebut seolah kejutan besar bagi seluruh penghuni kelas yang mendengar ucapan singkat sungmin. Tak ada yang menyangka jika sungmin mau menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sunny. Entah bagaimana mulanya namun banyak sekali mahasiswi yang menyimpulkan bahwa sungmin membenci atau anti terhadap wanita, karena sebagai pria yang cukup tampan oh tidak sangat tampan dan mempesona di usianya yang masih muda, sungmin tidak pernah terlihat sedikitpun dekat dengan wanita. Sehingga kabar bahwa sungmin membenci wanita mulai tersebar. Entah bagaimana sikap sungmin yng sesungguhnya tak pernah ada yang tahu karena sungmin adalah sang salju abadi yang tak pernah mencair dalam kondisi apapun.

"apakah perlu aku mengantarmu ke HCC?" Tanya Sunny dengan mata yang berbinar-binar karena bahagia.

"Pergi" jawab sungmin datar.

"kajja, kita pergi" ucap sunny riang.

"pergi dari hadapanku"

JLEB satu kalimat yah bisa dibilang cukup panjang jika yang mengatakannya adalah sang eternal snow kita, kalimat itu langsung bisa membuat hati Sunny yang semula terbang setinggi atap kini langsung jatuh menabrak lantai yang keras dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sunny tak berani berkata-kata, ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan sungmin dengan air mata yang menggenang dan meluncur di wajahnya.

" heh apa kau tak bisa menghargai orang lain Hah?' ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat ulah Sungmin.

" berapa?"

" Br***s*k kau , ….' Ucap kyuhyun sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya kea rah sungmin namun terhenti

" apakah itu menghargai Privasi orang tuan Cho?' Tanya sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya , ia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah sungmin yang tampak datar masih sama dengan hari sebelumnya, tanpa emosi dan ekspresi. Namun hal tersebut tentunya harus ditahannya karena melihat pak Han yang telah memasuki kelas dan memulai perkuliahan seperti biasanya.

Tak ada hal yang menarik yang terjadi selama perkuliahan tersebut berlangsung. Mahasiswa tampak tetap khidmat mendengarkan meskipun otaknya sudah amat sangat penuh dengan rumus Kalkulus yang membuat kepala mereka hampir meledak. Berlebihan ? Oke, silahkan coba sendiri. Tak ada peristiwa yang berarti di kampus hari itu, semua masih tampak sama seperti biasanya.

'Membosankan'.

Selama seluruh mahasiswa sedang berpusing dengan seluruh materi perkuliahan, tampak sang preman alias Lee Donghae berdiri tak santai di depan gerbang seoul national university, ia tampak mondar-mandir menunggu seseorang. Namun entah siapa yang ditunggunya di kampus ini. Ia Nampak tidak sabar hingga tertidur di halte dekat gerbang kampus SNU.

Tampak langit Seoul mulai berubah warna yang tandinya biru cerah kini mulai tampak jingga kemerahan menunjukan bahwa waktu telah beranjak mengekati senja hari. Donghae tampak terbangun dari tidur tidak nyamannnya, ia mengucek matanya dan saat menyadari bahwa hari telah menunjukan senja, ia tampak membelalakkan matanya merutuki kebohodahannya dan mengumpat dalam hati.

'sial' batinnya mengumpat.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi heran sekaligus takut jika sang preman yang awalnya tertidur tentram kini terbangun dan seperti hendak mengamuk entah karena apa. Seluruh mata yang ada di sekitar halte tampak memalingkan wajahnya takut jika bertatapan mata dengan sang preman karena bukan tidak mungkin jika melihatnya maka akan di jadikan sasaran kemarahannya.

Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan area depan gerbang Kampus SNU, sepertinya ia merasa orang yang di tunggunya sudah tidak mungkin berada di kampus. Ia berjalan dengan gontai sembari menendangi kerikil yang ada di hamparan jalan di hadapannya. Enthah keberuntungan apa yang mengahampirinya karena saat ia melihat lurus ke depan ia mendadak berhenti dan menyeriangai melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Tampak sang eternal snow sedang berjalan tenang sekitar 300 meter di hadapan sang preman.

'ah kau memang sangat beruntung Lee Donghae, bahkan mangsamu datang sendiri' batinya narsis.

Donghae sedikit mempercepat langkahnya supaya dapat segera menyusul sang korban. Namun dari arah belakannya tampak sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan sangat kencang kea rah mangsanya. Donghae tidak mengerti apapun ia tetap berjalan ke depan.

BRAK

Mobil itu tampak menyerempet seseorang di hadapan Donghae. Ia hanya berhenti diam di tempatnya, suasanan jalanan yang sepi dan langit yang sudah mulai menggelap membuatnya masih belum mengerti kejadian di hadapannya. Namun setelah ia fokuskan pandangannya ia tampak membelalak korban penyerempetan mobil itu adalah mangsanya. Mobil itu tidak berhenti, dan terus melaju kencang setelah menyerempet sang korban. Tampaknya kejadian tersebut seolah bukan unsure ketidak sengajaan.

Donghae melihat calon mangsanya tampak terduduk di pinggiran jalan, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di lokasi calon mangsanya tersebut. Niatnya untuk membuat perhitungan dengan sang calon meangsa menddak menguap entah kemana melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengenaskan di depannya. Di sana Nampak sang calon mangsanya terduduk dengan tangan dan kakinya yang berlumuran darah dan juga pakaiannya yang terkoyak bekas terserempet mobil tadi.

Donghae tampak menjongkokkan badannya untuk membantu sang korban untuk berdiri. Ia bermaksud untuk memapah korban tersebut. Namun niat baiknya namaknya tak di sambut baik oleh sang korban. Sang korban tampak menepis tangan Donghae yang hendak memapahnya. Kemudian berdiri dengan perlahan dan berjalan dengan tertatih tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hal ini membuat emosi sang preman kembali lagi, ia sangat geram dengan tingkh orang di hadapannya ini.

"Ya! Kau harus ke rumah sakit" teriaknya

Namun tampaknya sang korban tidak memperdulikan teriakan donghae, ia terus berjalan melangkah dengan tertatih. Donghae semakin geram dengan tingkah orang di hadapannya. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sang korban untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dan nampaknya ia berhasil, sang korban tampak menghentikan langkahnya. Awalnya donghae hendak memarahi orang di hadapannya ini namun setelah melihat sang korban meringis menahan sakit ia urungkan niatnya.

" ayo ku antar ke rumah sakit" ucapnya

"tidak " jawab sang korban.

" Ya….. apa kau tak tahu lukamu itu parah Hah?"

"apa pedulimu?"

" Cih,… kau sombong sekali. Lukamu harus segera diobati, kau tahu !"

" apa maumu?" Tanya sang korban

" apa mauku? Heh lucu sekali kau ini, aku hendak menolongmu Bodoh !"

" Tidak perlu "

" Ya,…. Meskipun kemarin aku menghajarmu bukan berarti aku tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan melihatmu seperti ini!"

" Terima kasih. Pergilah" ucap sang korban datar.

Hal ini membuat emosi donghae memuncak. Menurutnya orang di hadapannya ini sungguh menyebalkan.

" Baiklah, siapa namamu, katakana setelah itu aku pergi" ucap donghae menyerah.

" Sungmin" jawabnya.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sungmin segera melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tertatih. Entah mengapa Donghae yang melihatnya merasa sangat menghawatirkan namja itu. Secara diam-diam ia mengikuti langkah sungmin. Ia takut bahwa sungmin akan mengalami kesulitan di jalan.

" kau tak perlu mengikutiku" ucap sungmin datar

" aku tak mengikutimu"

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia terus berjalan sembil tertatih karena luka yang di perolehnya.

" Donghae, namaku Lee Donghae" ucap donghae bermaksud memulai percakapan.

"….. " Tak ada jawaban dari sungmin. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Ya ! setidaknya katakana sesuatu!" ucap donghae geram.

" aku tidak Tertarik" ucap sungmin datar.

Hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai di kawasan flat sederhana sungmin. Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam flatnya dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya. Sementara Donghae tampak dim berdiri di depan flat sederhana sungmin. Saat lampu Flat itu mati barulah Donghae berbalik arah dan meninggalkan flat itu.

' Aku kenapa?' batin donghae frustasi

'kenapa aku begitu sakit, saat melihat anak itu kesakitan seperti tadi?'

ARGHH….. lirihan frustasi terdengar dari bibirnya sembari meninggalkan empat itu.

Setelah donghae membalikan langkah dan berjalan menjauh dari flat itu, tampak lampu flat itu kembali menyala, memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang memandang sosok donghae dalam diam.

'sia-sia' batinnya.

TBC

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua reader yang telah mereview FF abal dari saya ini, semoga tidak bosan membaca hasil karangan dangkal dari saya

Kamsahamnida

*Bow*

saya mohon review dari pembaca semua karena inspirasi chap depan juga tergantung masukan dari pembaca semua, kecepatan update saya tergantung dari review kawan semua jadi saya mohon untuk mereview

kamsahamnida

untuk masalah pairnya nanti jujur saya belum menentukan, karena saya berniat membuat pair akhirnya nanti atas dasar permintaan dan review dari pembaca sekalian hehehehe

**Balasan Review**

semua pembaca yang memiliki akun resmi saya akan selalu membalas via **PM** jadi disitulah jawaban saya... untuk para Guest yang menggunakan akun tidak resmi akan saya jawab disini.

minoru : hehehe pair akhirnya belum saya tentukan hehehe#muka polos #plakkk jadi saya belum tau akan Kyumin atau enggak , mian

Chu : hehe alasannya aka terungkap seiring berjalannya chapter hehehe,... ini chap 4 sudah update wkwkwkwk

minpumkin : hehehe lho iya ya baru ingat Snow itu Kibum ya hehe... mian buat Kibum shiper pinjam Kata Snownya bentar #dicekek.

Miyu 1905 : hehehe silahkan ditebak bagaimana akhirnya, hehehe karena sampai sekarang saya belum menentukan endingnya wkwkwkwkwk

amalia : hehehe saya juga ga tau kenapa saya bikin Ming jadi eternal snow #dibakar wkwkwkwk

cheyzee : iya terima kasih,... ini sudah di update hehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 5**

Sudah dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian penyerempetan sungmin. Seluruh penghuni kelas Nampak sangat heran dengan keadaan absennya sungmin dari kelas perkuliahan selama sua hari tanpa keterangan. Oh meskipun sungmin terkenal amat dingin dan sangat acuh dengan sekitarnya, namun ia tak pernah membolos kuliah sekalipun. Biasanya jika sungmin tidak masuk kuliah maka akan ada surat pemberitahuan bahwa sungmin tengah mewakili kampus untuk mengikuti olimpiade. Bukan. Bukan olimpiade matematika, fisika, atau mata kuliah lainya namun olimpiade 'martial arts atau lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Olympic.

Sungmin memang pintar namun bukan kategori mahasiswa yang jenius. Ia adalah kategori siswa yang teliti sehingga seluruh pekerjaannya hampir selalu akurat. Hal ini lah yang membuatnya tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai buruk. Namun , masih banyak pula mahasiswa yang memiliki nilai di atasnya.

Berita tidak masuknya sungmin selama dua hari ini tentu dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh penghuni kampus. Sangat mengherankan sekali karena sungminsiswa yang terkenal dingin tersebut tidak masuk kuliah tanpa keterangan. Sementara banyak mahasiswa yang mengkhawatirkan sungmin, di bangku paling depan tampak Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa sangat senang karena saingan yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut tidak mengganggu pemandangan matanya hari ini.

'Apakah Sungmin oppa baik-baik saja?'

' ah, apa dia sakit?'

' sungmin oppa tak pernah memiliki teman. Bagaimana kalau ia sakit?'

' ku dengar ia tinggal sendiri, bagaimana jika ia sakit?

Samar-samar kyuhyun mendengar suara para mahasiswi yang menggosipkan perihal tidak masuknya sungmin ke kampus. Entah di sadari atau tidak ia mulai memikirkan keadaan saingannya tersebut.

'apa anak itu bisa sakit'?

'kenapa kau menabraknya kemarin ah,… paboya Cho Kyuhyun' batin kyuhyun frustasi dengan segala pemikirannya.

Oh ternyata pelaku penyerempetan sungmin kearin tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Nampaknya kebencian kyuhyun terhdap sungmin sudah sangat dalam sehingga menyebabkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun rela melakukan tindakan criminal untuk menyerempet seseorang yaitu sungmin dan tidak bertanggung jawab terhadapnya.

Secara tidak disadari dari awal perkuliahan sampai saat ini tampak Cho Kyuhyun beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan bangku kosong yang biasanya diduduki oleh sungmin kini tampak kosong semenjak dua hari yang lalu karena sang pemilik bangku tidak menampakan batang hidungnya setelah insiden penyerempetan yang dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sementara Cho kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sang preman alias Lee Donghae tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di depan gerbang Seoul National University, tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dandanannya pun tak nampak menyeramkan, agaknya ia telah mengurangi beberapa atribut preman yang biasa dikenakannya. Ia terus mondar- mandir disana hingga meyebabkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya agak merasa terganggu karena meihat orang yang terus berjalan bolak-balik dan menurut mereka hal tersebut sangat tidak berguna.

Setelah lama bergulat dengan pikirannya akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari kawasan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kea rah dua hari lalu ketika ia sedang mengikuti sang calon *batal* mangsanya. Tanpa terasa setengah jam kemudian ia telah sampai di kawasan flat sederhana tempat tinggal sungmin.

Ia masih diam di kawasan itu, masih ragu antara memilih mengetuk pintu yang tertutup tersebut ataukah tidak. Sementara ia bergelut dengan pikirannya seorang ajhuma tampak keluar dari pintu flat di samping flat sungmin.

" ah kau teman mahasiswa penghuni flat ini? " Tanya sang ajhuma.

" ah…. " donghae tampak mengerutkan alisnya kemudian " ne…. ajhuma, apakah ia ada? " tanyanya.

" sejak dua hari yang lalu tampaknya ia tak berangkat kuliah,… ia terlalu tertutup sehingga kami sebagai tetangga tak terlalu mengenalnya. " jawab sang ajhuma.

" padahal anak itu sangat manis kalau saja ia mau bersikap ramah… hah,. Memang tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini " lanjut ajhuma itu kemudian.

"…." Donghae tak menjawab, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan ajhuma tersebut.

" baiklah anak muda ,.. aku harus pergi"

" ah ne ajhuma,.. gamsahamnida" jawab donghae.

Setelah berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok…tok..

Masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Tok … tok…. Tok ..ia mengetuk lebih keras hingga akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki ringan dari dalam flat menuju ke arah pintu.

Ceklek…

Pintu terbuka menampakan wajah putih pucat sang pemilik yaitu Lee Sungmin, wajah yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan datar namun segar tersebut kini tampak pucat dan tidak merona, tidak ada tatapan dingin hanya ada tatapan lelah dari sang pemilik.

" Kau,.. apa yang kau inginkan?' Tanya sungmin datar

" apakah sikap tuan rumah yang baik seperti itu?' balas Donghae

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya membuka pintu lebih lebar agar sang tamu dapat masuk ke dalam flatnya yang sederhana. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju ruang tamu flat sungmin. Flat tersebut sangat sederhana tidak banyak perabotan di dalamnya hanya perabotan seperlunya saja. Bahkan dinding flat tersebut tak memajang satupun foto, benar-benar sangat simple dan terkesan dingin seperti penghuninya.

Donghae masuk kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, setelahnya tampak sungmin menutup pintu flatnya.

" apa maumu" Tanya sungmin

" melihatmu" jawab donghae

" pulanglah, bukankah sudah melihatku? Dan kurasa kau tahu letak pintu keluar Tuan… preman" sungmin menggantungkan jawabanya karena tak mengetahui nama asli dari tamunya tersebut.

Donghae yang mengetahuinya segera menjawab.

" Donghae, sungmin-ssi bukan tuan preman,… bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu dua hari yang lalu.

" sungmin tampak tak menjawab, ia merasakan pusing yang menderanya, seolah dunianya berputar. Namun ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan siapapun. Ia menguatkan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri.

" pulanglah" ucap sungmin datar, namun baru beberapa langkah ia tampak limbung. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti melyang hendak menghantam tanah namun untunglah sebelum sampai jatuh tubuhnya telah di topang oleh donghae. Dan semuanya menggelap di mata sungmin. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Donghae tampak bingung, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" Ya, sungmin-ah bangun….. hey….. ya.. jangan pingsan seperti ini" teriak donghae untuk membangunkan orang yang ada di pelukannya tersebut, ia tampak gusar dan sekali-kali menepuk pipi sungmin agar bangun. Namun, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari sungmin. Setelahnya donghae seger menggendong tubuh sungmin ala bridal style. Untunglah donghae adalah bekas atau masih bisa disebut preman sehingga ia tak terlalu kesulitan mengangkat tubuh berisi otot milik sungmin. Oh bagaimanapun juga sungmin adalah seorang atlet martial arts. Sudah pasti tubuhnya berotot.

Beruntunglah donghae, kawasan itu terletak dekat dengan jalan raya sehingga tak susah baginya untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi dan melaju menuju rumah sakit .

" Seoul International Hospital. Pak" ucapnya kepada sang sopir taxi.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit sungmin segera di masukan ke ICU dan di beri pertolngan. Satu jam telah berlalu namun tampaknya dokter masih belum keluar dari ruang ICU. Hal ini membuat donghae tampak semakin gusar.

' kenapa aku peduli pada anak itu?' argh…. Molla …' batin donghae. Tak lama kemudian pintu ICU tampak terbuka.

" bagaimana keadaan teman saya Dok?'

" anda teman pasien? "Tanya sang dokter.

Donghae mendengus,…' bukankah ia tadi sudah mengatakannya ' batin donghae geram.

"ne, bagaimana keadaanya dok?" jawabnya

" kondisi pasien masih belum stabil. Tampaknya pasien memiliki beberapa luka lebam ditubuhnya seperti bekas terbentur benda keras dan ada beberapa luka yang terlambat diobati. Hal ini menyebabkan kondisi daya tahan tubuh pasien melemah hingga tak stabil."

" apakah ia sudah sadar Dok?' Tanya donghae.

" pasien belum sadar karena pengaruh obat, mungkin 24 jam lagi pasien dapat sadar. Saya mohon hubungi keluarganya. Sepertinya ia memiliki anemia, selain itu tolong anda urus dahulu biaya administrasinya karena pasien akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" jelas sang dokter.

'bagaimana aku menghubungi keluarganya? Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya' batin donghae nelangsa.

Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ruang administrasi. Ia bermaksud membayar administrasi rumah sakit sungmin, namun matanya membelalak tak percaya mengetahui jumlah yang harus di bayarkannya. 1.000.000 won. Tentu saja jumlah ini sangat banyak dan tak dimilikinya apalagi kini ia hanya seorang preman biasa.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kedua teman lainnya. Namun memang jumlah uang yang disebutkan donghae sangat besar sehingga kedua temannya pun tak mampu member pinjaman uang sebanyak itu.

" tuan jika tidak segera dilunasi maka pasien belum bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap tuan, ucap suster penjaga ruang administrasi.

" ne, suster.. saya akan kembali lagi setelah ini" jawabnya.

'tidak ada cara lain' batin donghae menatap kosong ke depan.

**TBC.**

gomawo buat semua pembaca yang mereview FF ini maaf jika ceritanya bertle-tele hehehe

saya mohon review untuk chap-chap selanjutnya ya,..

review teman semua menentukan kecepatan saya dalam mengupdate FF ini

kamsahamnida

*bow*

balasan review

untuk chingu yang review pakai kontak resmi saya sudah membalasnya via PM hehehehe #plak, jangan bosan me review ne...

gomawo buat , Miyu1905, princess pumkins ELF, sitapumkinelf, minoru, paprikapumkin, miss park, minny ming, minpumkins, Hachybaby Minnie yang udah mereview FF abal dari saya,... hehehe jangan bosan untuk mereview ya...

amalia orang tua sungmin ngumpet bareng saya #plak... hehehehe orang tua sungmin bakalan muncul kok chingu ditunggu saja, mungkin keretanya lagi macet dijalan #plak...

hehehehe gomawo udah review jangan bosan ne

Dyna ne annyong,... hehehe untuk masalah pair bener2 belum saya tentukan hehehe masih mengira2 bagusan kau HaeMin atau KyuMin hehehehe mungkin bakal saya vote nantinya hehehehehe gomawo, jangan bosan membaca ne...

minpumkins hehehe ne gomawo chingu-ya... jangan bosan membaca ne... gomawo udah review... jangan bosan review ne hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 6**

Donghae nampak keluar dari lobby rumah sakit ia memberhentikan sebuah taxi dan meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit seoul tersebut. " Perumahan seoul Regency pak " ucap Donghae kepada sang sopir. Matanya masih nampak ragu ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, namun ia tetap memantapkan diri untuk menuju ke perumahan itu.

' Demi sungmin' batinnya.

'Tapi mengapa aku rela melakukan ini demi anak itu' pikiran donghae kembali kalut.

Suasana perkuliahan di seoul national university nampak tak berubah, masih seperti biasanya. Namun sepertinya sang penguasa yaitu Cho Kyuhyun tampak gusar. Ia sangat menanti waktu perkuliahan ini cepat berakhir.

'Ah. Kenapa aku khawatir?' tanyanya dalam hati

' Bukankah aku yang menginginkan anak itu tidak ada di sini… hah' desahnya

' Kau pasti hanya iba kepadanya Kyuhyun . yak au hanya iba, kau memang baik Kyuhyun' ucapnya dalam hati terhadap dirinya sendiri. Oh sungguh narsis sekali tokoh yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan penjelasan dosen hingga waktu berakhir. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi musuhnya tersebut . namun ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahui rumah tempat tinggal sungmin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dekan. Sedikit menimbang pemikirannya barusan. Haruskah ia pergi menemui musuh besarnya tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan Muda Cho yang terhormat?' sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Beritahu alamat sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

" Kenapa aku harus memberikannya?" Tanya suara itu meremehkan.

" Kau tak perlu tahu pak Tua"

" Maaf tuan muda Cho sepertinya aku tak bisa memberikannya, aku tak mau anaku kau sakiti"

" Cih, anak kau bilang? Ejak kapan kau punya anak Pamanku yang munafik?"

" Aku tidak munafik Tuan Cho"

" Merebut apa yang bukan miliknya apakah hal itu tidak disebut munafik?" tawa Kyuhyun meremehkan.

" Bukankah sudah jelas aku akan memberikan hakmu setelah usiamu 25 tahun. Tuan muda Cho?' Tanya orang itu

' Sudahlah Sooman-ssi aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, berikan aku alamat orag yang kau sebut anakmu tadi"

" Untuk apa Kyuhyun-ssi?"

" Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, aku pergi" jawab kyuhyun cepat. Ia sudah muak berlama-lama dengan orang dihadapannya ini.

Orang itu adalah salah satu dekan di Seoul National seperti yang di sebutkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi bahwa sebenarnya orang ini adalah paman dari Cho Kyuhyun sendiri. Adik dari ibu kandung Kyuhyun. Namanya adalah Lee Sooman. Paman yang dianggap kyuhyun amat serakah karena telah mengambil harta keluarganya setelah mengetahui kecelakaan yang merenggut nya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun saat usia Kyuhyun masih 16 tahun. Sehingga Kyuhyun amat membenci pamannya ini.

Namun sebelum kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari pintu ruangan itu, tampaknya sang paman telah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas note kecil.

" Jangan menyakitinya, ia sudah banyak tersakiti" ucap sang paman

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia mengambil kertas itu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersenut dan membawa mobilnya menujualamat yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut.

" miskin" lirihnya entah ditunjukan kepada siapa.

Mobil kyuhyun melaju menuju area flat sederhana tempat tinggal Sungmin. Setelah di hadapan pintu sebuah flat sederhana, ia mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban.

Tok…tok…tokkkk sudah berkali-kali ia mengetuk pintu namun masih tak ada jawaban. Ia melihat ada seorang ajhuma yang lewat, kemudian bertanya kepadanya.

" Ajhuma, apa kau mengenal penghuni flat itu? " tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah pintu flat Sungmin.

" Ah kemarin juga ada yang mencariinya, kemarin nampak teman anak itu menggendongnya mencari taxi, mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit karena sudah dua hari anak itu tak membuka pintu flatnya untuk berangkat kuliah" jawab sang ajhuma kepada Kyuhyun.

" Apakah ajhuma tahu ia di bawa ke rumah sakit mana ajhuma?"

" Ah aku tidk tahu anak muda"

" Apakah ajhuma tahu tempat tinggal orang tuanya?"

" Setahuku anak itu pindah kesini 3,5 tahun yang lalu dan tidak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya. Ia tinggal sendiri disini anak muda."

" Ah terima kasih Ajhuma" ucap kyuhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun kembali memasuki mobilnya. Ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana sekarang. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk pulang ke kawasan apartemen mewah miliknya. Di tengah perjalanan ia menghubungi seseorang.

' Cari tahu ke seluruh rumah sakit di seoul pasien bernama Lee Sungmin, segera' ucapnya di telepon entah kepada siapa.

Sementara itu, Donghae tampak sampai di sebuah rumah mewah dan memencet bell yang ada di rumah itu.

'Ting.. Tong'

Jantung Donghae berdetak kencang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju pintu di hadapannya.

" Tuan muda, Donghae? Anda pulang tuan… oh syukurlah" ucap orang yang membuka pintu. Nampaknya ia adalah maid di rumah itu.

" Nyonya, tuan muda pulang nyonya" ucap maid itu.

" Hae –ah kau pulang nak,…. Oemma merindukanmu nak" ucap nyonya Lee ibu dari donghae yang nampak cantik di usianya yang sudah melewati kepala empat.

Nyonya Lee tampak memeluk donghae erat. Ia begitu merindukan anak bungsunya itu.

" Yoebo, uri aegya pulang yoebo cepat kemari " ucap nyonya Lee.

Donghae tampak menegang, jantungnya berdetak kencang memacu darah keseluruh tubuhnya.

" Ternyata kau masih ingat pulang Tuan muda Lee?" ucap sang ayah

"….."

Donghae tidak menjawab , ia hanya diam.

" Apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kau memilih untuk meninggalkan seluruh kemewahan ini Donghae-ssi?" lanjut ayahnya

" Yoebo…. " sela nyonya lee.

" Aku ingin meminjam uang 1 juta won appa"

" Apa jaminanmu" jawab sang ayah. Ia tak kaget sama sekali dengan permohonan anaknya. Tuan Lee sangat mengetahui bahwa anaknya tak akan meminta uang padanya jika tak terdesak.

" Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta, pergi ke jepang selam 1 tahun kemudian melanjutkan bisnismu disini appa." Ucap Donghae tegas.

Tuan Lee tampak membelalak, anaknya berani meninggalkan seluruh fasilitas mewahnya karena menolak untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya, namun kini hanya karena uang 1 juta won anaknya mau melanjutkan bisnisnya. Meski penasaran namun tuan Lee tetap senang dengan pilihan anaknya tersebut.

" Baiklah aku akan memberikannya" ucap tuan Lee.

" Tapi beri aku waktu 1 bulan Appa, sebelum aku berangkat" ucap Donghae memohon.

" Baiklah, tapi kau tinggal disini mulai sekarang." Ucap tuan Lee tegas.

" Gomawo Appa"

Donghae tampak senang mendengarkan keputusan appanya, namun ia juga nampaknya harus kecewa karena ia harus melepaskan mimpinya untuk menggeluti dunia seni dan harus melanjutkan usaha ayahnya di bidang bisnis.

' Tidak buruk' batin Donghae.

Setelahnya Donghae langsung membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya kemudian menuju ke rumah sakit untuk membayar biaya administrasi rumah sakit sungmin.

Saat ini Sungmin telah dipindahkan namun karena kondisinya belum stabil maka kondisi sungmin masih pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Donghae menyadari bahwa ia belum membawa baju ganti untuk sungmin dan juga belum menghubungi keluarga sungmin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju flat sederhana Sungmin.

Donghae dapat masuk dengan mudah di flat sungmin karena kemarin ia membawa sungmin dengan terburu-buru sehingga ia tak mengunci pintunya, ia hanya menutup rapat pintunya. Ia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang ada di flat tersebut dan mengambil beberapa pasang baju dan memasukannya dalam tas yang dibawanya. Namun saat akan beranjak dari sana ia mendengar dering pnsel yang terletak di meja sebelah kanan tempat tidur di kamar itu.

'Oemma is Calling"

Tulisan tersebut yang donghae lihat sebelum mengangkat telepon genggam sungmin. Menurutnya ia harus memberi tahukan kondisi sungmin kepada orang tuannya. Jadi, mengangkat telepon tersebut menurutnya adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Yoboseo" ucapnya

" Yoboseo,… Minnie-ah" jawab suara di seberang telepon.

" Mianhamnida, nyonya, saya Donghae teman sungmin," ucapnya

" Ah .. ne nak Donghae, apakah sungmin tidak mau mengangkat telepon oemma maka kamu yang mengangkatnya?" Suara oemma sungmin di seberang tersengar sedih.

" Ah, ani… ajhumonim.. sungmin sebenarnya saat ini sedang di rawat di rumah sakit.

" Mwo… sungmin sakit apa nak Donghae?" Tanya oemma sungmin khawatir.

" Hanya kelelahan saja ajhumonim. .. tidak perlu khawatir…."

" Baiklah beritahu ajhuma dimana tempat sungmin di rawat."

" Ne,… Seoul International Hospilah, lantai 2 kamar rawat inap no 137" jawab Donghae.

" Terima kasih nak Donghae"

PIP

Telepon akhirnya terputus dan donghae segera menuju keluar sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian sungmin dan juga telepon genggam sungmin. Tak lupa ia mengunci kamar flat sungmin karena kuncinya masih menggantung di pintu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sedang menanti telepon seseorang dengan harap-harap cemas. Entah mengapa ia sejak tadi tidak bisa focus dengan materi yang ada di papan tulis. Seolah kata –kata penjelasan dari seongsangnim tidak menarik baginya.

' Drttt..drttt…. bunyi HP kyuhyun bergetar.

Ia menerima sebuah pesan singkat.

From : +…xxxx 79

' Seoul International Hospital,

Lantai 2, 137'

Setelah menerima pesan tersebut, kyuhyun segera meminta izin kepada pak Han untuk keluar kelas dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan area kampus menuju alamat yang ada di sms tersebut. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia segera berlari menuju ke dalam rumah sakit melihat kondisi orang yang dianggapnya musuh tersebut.

Kyuhyun telah sampai diruang rawat sungmin. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit bergetar melihat musuhnya yang selama ini tampak tegap dan dingin terhadap semua orang kini terbaring lemah di bed rumah sakit dengan memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit, entah menyesal atau apa namun ia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap musuhnya tersebut. Akibat ulahnya menyerempet sang musuh dengan mobil menyebabkan musuhnya terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini.

'kenapa hatiku sakit' batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

Ceklek.. Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat sungmin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Sedikit perih dihatinya melihat musuhnya tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini.

" Mianhae Sungmin-ssi, …" ucap kyuhyun. Namun tak dapat di dengar sungmin tentunya karena ia masih belum sadarkan diri.

" seharusnya aku tak menyerempetmu sungmin-ssi, aku…."

BUGH….

Sebuah pukulan mengenai rahang kyuhyun membuat ucapannya terhenti.

**TBC**

Annyong... joget2 bawa rumbai-rumbai wkwkwkwkwkwk

saya datang lagi bawa FF ini hahahaha #ketawa setan, semoga tidak bosan ne, hehehehehe Chap ini udah ketahuankan masa lalu masing2 tokoh #ups... Ming belum ya hehehehehehe, #ditimpuk readers... jangan bosan ne

hehehe ...

Kyu : Penulis sarap,... orang ganteng masak di dijadiin peran jahat mulu sih #lirik tajam penulis

Ming : Kyu-Kyu emang evil :P

Hae : Hueeee... kenapa q jadi Preman ? penulis aneh. wajah ganteng gini jadi preman jalanan T-T

penulis : * pura-pura gak denger* Lalalalalalalalala

**Balasan Review... Yuhuuuuu**

kyumialways89 huhuhu gomawo, jangan bosan membaca ne... hehehe alasan sikap Ming nanti mulai akan terkuak di Chap depan hehe , ditunggu ne...

kms hehehehe sudah ke jawab kan Donghae minta bantuan siapa wkwkwkwkwk yang jelas bukan ke saya hehehhe... wah kalo masalah haemin silahkan di baca aja ne hehehehe,... nanti pasti ketauan ada atau enggak hehehe. gomawo udah review,... jangan bosan baca ne...

amalia Twitter ada kok di account aku udah tertulis disitu hehehehe digaprasiska,... udah tahu kan Donghae dapat uang dari mana wkwkwkwkwk,... ming tersenyum manis? jika sama penulis aja #plakkk hehehehe setelah konfliknya klimaks chingu wkwkwkwwk #padahal belum tau kapan hehehehe

gomawo udah review... jangan bosan ne...

Whiteviolin hehehehe mian ya buat karakter Donghae oppa jadi preman, tapi preman baik hati kan #plak... hehehe aslinya bukan preman kan chingu... sudah terungkap kan di Chap ini hehehehehe gomawo udah Review,... jangan bosan ne...

Jejesaranghae hehehehe mian jika kependekan cz kemaren itu lagi di uber2 sama banyak orang wkwkwkwk #sok sibuk,... hahaha maksudnya banyak hutang cz mulai aktif kuliah dan saya di kelas pemampatan jadi ya kalo ada waktu luang saya akan bikin yang panjang hehehehe janji deh... gomawo udah review,... jangan bosan ne...

Chu hehehehe gomawo udah Review... semangat membaca selalu ne

Dyna ini udah panjang belum? hehehe kalau belum tar ya chap depan deh hehehehe ... gomawo udah review,...

RianaClouds hehehehehe ne ini udah dilanjut,... gomawo udah review... semangat

sholania. dinara hehehehe ne chingu akan dipertimbangkan wkwkwkkwkwk hehehe gomawo udah review... jangan bosan ne...

Miyu1905 hehehe ne Chingu,... ini sudah di update, untuk pair akan saya pertimbangkan kok hehehehe gomawo udah review... semangat membaca ne...

HachibabyMinie hehehe ne,... gak iklas ming di sakitin terus kekekeke,... Udah ketahuan kan Chingu Donghae dapat uang dari mana hehehe yang jelas bukan ngerampok rumah saya hehehehe gomawo udah revieww...

mimpumkins hehehe iya nanti di bahas, tunggu di Chap depan ne,... nanti akan mulai terkuak#plak, hehehehe gomawo udah review

sitara1083 hehehe ne gomawo Chingu, jangan bosan membaca ne,...

minoru ne Chingu,.. udah tahu kan Donghae dapat uang dari mana kekekekeke, gomawo udah review...

Apakah masih pendek? mian hehehehe nanti akan di coba lebih panjang lagi,...

kamsahamnida

***bow***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 7**

BUGH….

Sebuah pukulan mengenai rahang kyuhyun membuat ucapannya terhenti. Kyuhyun limbung karena keseimbangannya terganggu. Sudut bibirnya nampak mengeluarkan darah sepertinya pukulan yang diterimanya barusan menyebabkan bibirnya robek hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ia tampak marah dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Kau!" ucap donghae dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

Oh rupanya pelaku pemukulan terhadap kyuhyun adalah sang preman kita alias Lee Donghae.

"Cih, seharusnya aku tau kau pasti yang melakukannya" ucap donghae penuh emosi.

" Dasar preman tak tahu diri, bukankah kau dan aku sama saja . Br***s*k. " ucap kyuhyun meremehkan.

" Kau ….." geram donghae hendak memukul kyuhyun namun terhenti.

" Tuan-tuan jika ingin membuat keributan jangan di kamar pasien, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap sang suster galak.

" Ne mianhamnida suster" ucap Donghae. Sementara itu kyuhyun tampak hanya mendecih pelan kemudian mengikuti langkah donghae menuju ke luar dan duduk di ruang tunggu yang ada di depan kamar sungmin.

"….."

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan diantara keduanya. Tampak sangat kaku dan saling membenci karena tampak jika pandangan mata mereka bertemu maka mereka langsung akan memalingkan wajahnya saling menghindari.

" Mengapa kau membencinya?' Tanya donghae pelan. Bukan, pertanyaan tersebut bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya namun untuk salah satu mahkluk yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

"….." masih tak ada jawaban.

"Dia begitu menyebalkan,… bahkan tak mengenal rasa takut. " ucap Donghae pelan.

"Ne, dia begitu menjengkelkan" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Bahkan ingin membuatnya menderita?" ulang donghae bertanya pada kyuhyun.

**Flasback On **

" Berapa yang kalian butuhkan ?' Tanya kyuhyun angkuh terhadap pra preman tersebut.

" Apa maumu?" Tanya Donghae datar

" anak itu, buat ia menderita" ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan tatapan menusuk.

" alasanmu?"

" Kau tak perlu tahu, cukup buat ia menderita maka aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau minta." Jawab Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak tertarik" jawab donghae datar.

'sial, ternyata tidak mudah berurusan dengan preman ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau uang aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau setelah kau membuatnya menderita" kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

" Cium kakiku" ucap donghae dingin.

"Kurang ajar kau!" murka kyuhyun.

**Flasback Off**

" Hanya ia yang tak takut dan segan kepadaku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Oh sungguh rasanya Donghae begitu ingin menghajar orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya itu. Sungguh alasan yang sangat konyol bahkan sulit dipercaya hanya karena alasan sesederhana itu maka orang di sampingnya ini mampu mencelakakan orang yang sedang terbaring lemah di dalam ruangan tersebut. 'Oh betapa konyolnya orang ini' batin Donghae. Sepertinya sang preman ini juga tidak mengingat bahwa sebelumnya ia bahkan ingin menjadikan sungmin calon mangsanya, yah meskipun gagal. Bahkan sekrang malah menjadi orang yang di rawatnya.

"Bukankah , kau sendiri juga pernah menghajarnya?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"..." Donghae tak menjawab. ' Aku menyesal' ucap Donghae dalam hatinya yang tentu saja tak di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

Hening...

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun memandang Donghae.

"siapa?" Tanya Donghae sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

Sungguh rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melempar kursi yang didudukinya jika saja kursi tersebut tidak didesain menempel satu dengan kursi lainya melihat muka innocent orang disampingnya itu.

" itu Namaku, PABBO" ucap kyuhyun menekankan katta Pabbo kepada Donghae.

" siapa yang bertanya" lanjut Donghae.

Oh sungguh sang penguasa ini tampak merasa sangat marah karena kata-kata yang barusan di keluarkan oleh Donghae. Jika saja ia tidak sedang di Rumah sakit mungkin ia telah melempar Donghae terjun ke laut bebas dan bertemu spesiesnya.#plak.

" Chogi-yo,… apakah ada diantara kalian yang bernama Donghae?" Tanya seorang ajhuma yang tampak masih amat cantik. Matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang cukup besar. ajhuma tersebut tampak berlari terburu-buru terlihat dari caranya mengambil nafas.

" Ne,… saya ajhuma, ajhuma ada apa mencari saya?" Tanya Donghae.

" Ah,…. Nak Donghae, bagaimana keadaan Minnie?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tampak bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya karena selama ini mereka tidak merasa mengenal orang yang bernama Minnie.

" Minnie? Nugu Ajhuma?" Tanya Donghae polos.

" Ah,.. Minnie itu sungmin,…. Saya oemma sungmin" ucap ajhuma tersebut.

" Ah, ne Ajhumonim, sepertinya ia masih belum sadar ajhuma, suster masih memeriksanya di dalam. " ucap Donghae.

" Ah ne,… kenalkan saya Jung Jaejong" ucap sang ajhuma

" Lee Donghae imnida"

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Namun donghae dan Kyuhyun nampak mengerutkan dahinya setelah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan nama ajhuma di hadapannya dan juga nama sungmin. Sebelum donghae sempat bertanya donghae telah keluar dari ruangan hingga menyebabkan ketiga orang tersebut segera menoleh kea rah sang suster.

" Tuan, pasien baru saja sadar, namun jangan terlalu mengajaknya banyak bicara mungkin kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Silahkan dua orang untuk masuk secara bergantian" ucap sang suster

" Permisi" lanjut sang suster tersebut.

" Kyuhyun nampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung. 'Bukankah tadi Sooman mengatakan jika sungmin anaknya?' Batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

" Ayo nak Donghae,… " nyonya Jung tampak menyeret Donghae masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah jengkel setengah hidup setelah lamunanya buyar ketika mendengar ucapan oemma sungmin. Namun ia sadar ia tidak dekat dengan keluarga sungmin hingga ia pasrah menunggu di luar.

'Jangan-jangan sooman jelek itu berselingkuh dari istrinya? Atau sungmin anaknya hasil berhubungan gelap dengan wanita itu selama ini?' pikiran Kyuhyun terus melayang menduga-duga hubungan sungmin dengan sooman paman Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, ini oemma,… kau butuh apa nak?' ucap sang oemma menahan tangis melihat kondisi putranya yang masih terbaring lemah meski sudah sadar.

"….." sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab.

" Sungmin-ah, mian aku lancang membawamu ke rumah sakit" ucap donghae memecah keheningan.

" Gwenchana" ucap sungmin datar.

Nyonya jung sebagai oemma sungmin tampak menahan perih melihat anaknya bahkan tak mau melihatnya dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Donghae-ah,…" panggil sungmin

" Ne, sungmin-ah?" jawab Donghae.

" Apakah kau yang menghubungi nyonya ini?" Tanya sungmin tanpa melihat ke arah oemmanya.

" Ne,… Ponselmu bergetar dan aku mengangkatnya saat hendak mengepak baju ganti untukmu" jawab Donghae tenang

" Minnie-ah, jeball jangan begini, bicaralah pada oemma" ucap nyonya Jung akhirnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu nyonya,…" ucap Sungmin datar.

PLAKKK

Tamparan mendarat di pipi sungmin, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan pipi pucatnya saat ini. Nyonya jung tampak kaget atas perbuatannya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah ibu dan anak tersebut.

" Mianhae Sungmin-ah" ucap nyonya jung sambil terisak.

" Tak ada gunanya air matamu nyonya,… bukankah anda nyonya Jung Jaejong? Istri dari pengusaha pemilik Jung Corporation.?"Tanya sungmin datar seolah member pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"….." tak ada jawaban dari nyonya Jung,… ia masih terdiam.

" Maaf nyonya,… nama saya Lee Sungmin, bukan Kim , ani Jung Sungmin. Mungkin anak nyonya sudah lama meninggal mengikuti appanya, saya tidak mengenal keluarga Jung" lanjut sungmin kemudian.

Donghae tampak bingung mendengar ucapan ambigu yang sungmin lontarkan seolah-olah sungmin sangat mengenal anak dari ajhuma yang mengaku sebagai oemma sungmin tersebut. ia mengerutkan dahinya, tampak begitu bingung dengan jati diri orang yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit di hadapannya ini.

Nyonya jung tak kuasa menahan tangis, ia membalikkan tubuhnya berlari meninggalkan ruang rawat inap sungmin. Donghae yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya diam memandang sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk menyusul Donghae yang telah terlebih dahulu ada di dalam ruangan sungmin.

" Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

" Apakah dengan ini sudah membuatmu puas tuan Cho?" tanya sungmin datar. Tak ada kesan benci atau marah di matanya. tatapan matanya tetap datar dan dingin namun seolah menyiratkan luka yang amat dalam.

"…." Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia bungung merangkai kata untuk meminta maaf kepada namja dingin di hadapanya saat ini.

" Mianhae... A- aku..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata namun segera terpotong oleh ucapan sungmin.

" Aku tak perlu rasa belas kasih dari kalian, Terima Kasih"

" Pergilah" ucap sungmin kemudian.

Donghae sangat paham bahwa saat ini sungmin sama sekali tak ingin di ganggu, sungmin perlu waktu untuk sendiri saat ini.

" Baiklah" ucap Donghae kemudian.

Donghae menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Pada awalnya kyuhyun menolak. Namun setelah donghae sedikit menyeretnya akhirnya kyuhyun ikut terseret keluar juga.

Ceklek ….

Pintu tertutup. Setelah kedua orang itu pergi dari ruang rawat inap sungmin. Sungmin tampak memandang ke arah pintu kemudian beralih menatap kosong jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Tak terasa air mata sungmin terus menetes, tidak. Ia bahkan tidak terisak, ia hanya menangis dalam diam sembari menggigit keras bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar. Ia memejamkan mata indahnya.

' Boghosipo" lirihnya amat pelan dan membiarkan dirinya kembali terpejam.

Sementara itu tampak donghae dan kyuhyun telah sampai di parkiran, mereka mengendarai mobil masing-masing. Kyuhyun nampak sangat heran melihat donghae yang mengendari mobil.

' Bukankah ia adalah seorang preman jalanan?' batin kyuhyun heran.

Donghae telah melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area Seoul National Hospital kemudin disusul dengan mobil Kyuhyun yang juga meninggalkan parkiran itu.

Nyonya Jung tampak menangis keras dalam mobilnya. Sungguh bukan keadaan seperti ini yang nyonya Jung inginkan. Ia sangat menyayangi anaknya. 'Apakah benar sungmin anaknya telah'meninggal' bersama sang Appa?' batin nyonya Jung terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae" lirih nyony jung smbil menghapus airmatanya.

' Siapa sebenarnya nyonya Jung?'

**TBC**

Annyong... pembaca sekalian,... Mian Chap ini pendek hehehe karena saya sedang ada hutang dua makalah jadi waktu luang saya hanya mampu menulis sampai disini hehehehe

apakah semakin jelas siapa sungmin ataukah semakin mbulet bin ruwet kekekekeke saya rasa jawabannya yang kedua hehehehe selamat membaca ne,

mian untuk chap selanjutnya mugkin saya baru bisa update hari sabtu hehehe semoga masih setia menunggu,...

jangan lupa kasih review ne,... gomawo...

**Balasan Review yuhuuuuuuuuuu**

** Dyna hehehe mian nie udh update tapi mian kurang panjang, jangan bosan ne hehehe gomawo udah review**

** ming hehehe mian ini chap pendek juga hahahaha latar belakang ming bakal mulai terkuak chap depan hehehehe jangan bosan ne...**

** kms huhuhu udah ketahuankan siapa yang mukul Kyu hehehehe, iya ini sudah update wkwkwkwk**

** melisa hehe udh ketahuan kan siapa yang mukul wkwkwkwk gomawo udah review jangan bosan ne...**

** Miyu1905 hehehehe ne Hae yang mukul wkwkwkwk,.. ortu ming bakal mulai terkuak chap depan,... jangan bosan nunggu ne hehehehe**

** minoru hehehe ini sudh di update chingu wkwkwkwkwk**

** chabluebilubilu ne gomawo ne udh review... jangan bosan ne hehehehe**

** amalia ok tar aku follback hehehe, ada saya yg bakal jaga Ming #plak wkwkwkwkwk kita lihat di Chap depan ne hehehe**

** Mimpumkins hehehe pertanyaannya sudah terjawab ne,... wkwkwkwk gomawo udah review... jangan bosan ne hehehehe**

**untuk teman semua yang udah review dengan akun resmi, saya menjawab via PM ne... gomawo buat review and supportnya.**

**kamsahamnida**

***bow***


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : Sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 8**

Kyuhyun tampak melajukan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen mewahnya dengan kecepatan yang tingggi. Setelahnya ia langsung masuk menuju ke apartemennya setelah menekan kode keamanan yang ada di pintu apartemennya. Apartemen itu namapak kosong karena hanya kyuhyun seorang diri yang menempatinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Cari tahu siapa itu nyonya Jung" ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu partemen itu. Ia nampak memijit kepalanya yang entah kenapa merasa pusing.

'Ada apa dengan kepalaku?'

ARGHHHH

'Kenapa wajah manusia es itu yang selalu muncul? ' hah ia menghela nafasnya tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa membayangkan wajah musuhnya tersebut.

'Aku pasti sudah gila'

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja" lirihnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu, donghae tampak berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Hae-ah?" ucap sang appa.

"Ne,.. appa"

"…"

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Tuan Lee masih sibuk membaca buku di sofa dan Donghae duduk diam di depannya.

" Appa…" ucap Donghae ragu

" Hmmm" jawab tuan Lee.

" Appa mengenal Keluarga Jung pemilik Jung Corporation?" tanyanya ragu.

" Jung Yunho, maksudmu?"

" Entahlah appa, aku tak tahu namanya, tapi mungkin memang dia" jawab Donghae.

" Ne.. appa mengenal mereka. Ada apa? Apa kau menyukai anaknya?" tanya tuan Lee.

" Ani appa, …anak? Siapa nama anaknya appa?"

" Jessica, Jung Jessica" ucap tuan Lee

" Apa mereka tak punya anak yang lain appa?'

" Ani, hanya Jessica " jawab tuan Lee datar.

'Ini aneh' batin Donghae.

" Siapa nama nyonya Jung Appa?"

" Nyonya Jung? Kenapa kau begitu tertarik Donghae-ah?" tuan Lee tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

" Ani appa hanya ingin tahu, sepertinya tadi aku bertemu dengannya ". Ucap donghae ragu.

" Hmmm,… nyonya Jung yang pertama bernama Jung Ahra, oemma kandung dari Jessica, ia meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian tuan Jung menikah lagi dengan janda yang katanya teman lamanya."

" Namanya siapa, appa?"

" Jung…. Jae.. jong kalau tak salah." Ucap tuan Lee ragu.

" Ah ne… gomawo appa, aku ke kamar dulu"

Donghae tampak masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Pandangan matanya tampak menerawang.

' Mungkinkah Sungmin anak dari nyonya Jung sebelum menikah dengan tuan Jung?' ah Molla' batin Donghae.

Ia tampak mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. ' kenapa aku peduli pada anak itu?'

'Matanya benar-benar indah, andai saja tak sedingin itu' batin donghae.

Ia nampak lelah dan menyamankan posisi bantalnya kemudian tertidur dengan lelap karena kelelahan. Baginya memikirkan kejadian yang baru dilihatnya membuatnya frustasi. Ia butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya.

Keesokan harinya…

Donghae tampak keluar dari taxi. Ia tak ingin sungmin mengetahui bahwa dirinya selama ini kabur dari rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berpakaian layaknya preman meskipun atribut kepremanan yang dipakainya sudah tidak sebanyak dulu. Ia menuju ke lantai dua tempat sungmin di rawat. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat ruangan itu telah kosong. Tampak sang suster membereskan bed yang selama ini digunakan sungmin.

"Suster, pasien yang menempati ruangan ini ada dimana sus?" tanya Donghae gusar.

"Pasien baru saja keluar tuan." Ucap sang suster.

"Ah, sial" Donghae mendecih. Ia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari menuju ke jalan utama dan memberhentikan taksi yang lewat disana. Secara tak sengaja dari arah berlawanan tampak Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya, ia nampak heran melihat Donghae berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera membanting setir berbalik arah mengikuti taksi yang membawa Donghae.

'Kau kemana sungmin-ah?' batin Donghae

Taksi terus melaju menuju flat sederhana sungmin. Donghae segera turun dari taksi dan berlari menuju pintu flat sungmin. Berkali-kali Donghae mengetuk pintunya namun tak ada jawaban. Donghae mencoba membukanya namun tampaknya pintu itu masih terkunci.

'Sial' Lirih Donghae.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun nampak tetap memperhatikan Donghae dari dalam moilnya. Ia tak berniat untuk menemui Donghae. Donghae melangkah gontai meninggalkan area Flat Sungmin, otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan keberadaan sungmin saat ini.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Appa" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Seperti menemukan sebuah pencerahan Donghae segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Yoboseo, Appa"

"Ada apa Hae-ah?" jawab suara di seberang.

"Appa aku membutuhkan kontak ke kediaman Jung, apakah appa memilikinya?"

"Ne, untuk apa kau menghubungi mereka?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan appa, nanti akan ku jelaskan"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimnya"

PIP

Sambungan telepon segera tertutup. Tak lama kemudian,

Drrt…drrttt Hp Donghae berbunyi

1 message Received

From : Appa

'+…xxxxx51'

Donghae segera menghubungi nomor tersebut. Terdengar di seberang bunyi tut…tut... tut

"Ku mohon, cepat angkat" ucap Donghae.

"Yoboseo"

"Ne yoboseo, annyong haseyo, apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Jung?"

"Ne, anda siapa?"

"Saya Donghae, bisakah berbicara dengan nyonya Jung?"

"Ne saya sendiri, ada apa nak Hae?'

"Ajhuma, apakah ajhuma tahu tempat sungmin biasa menghabiskan waktunya?"

"Ada apa nak? Minnie, kenapa?" suara nyonya Jung terdengar gusar.

"Gwenchana nyonya, saya hanya ingin menemuinya" jawab donghae untuk menenangkan nyonya Jung.

" Apa Minnie sudah keluar dari rumah sakit nak?"

" Ne ajhuma, apakah ajhuma tahu tempat favorit Sungmin?"

" Kalau di Seoul, ajhuma tidak tahu nak. Tapi jika ia di daegu maka biasanya ia pasti mengunjungi pemakaman umum dan pergi ke taman di tengah kota" ucap nyonya Jung.

"Ne, Gomawo ajhuma."

PIP.

Sambungan terputus.

Donghae segera berlari menuju ke jalan utama dan memberhentikan Taksi. Setelahnya ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya. " Pemakaman umum Daegu pak" ucapnya pada sopir taksi.

Selama perjalanan Donghae hanya berdiam diri, ia memutar otaknya untuk mengaitkan seluruh kejadian yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Semakin ia memikirkannya ia merasa semakin rumit. Pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Dua jam kemudian taksi itu berhenti di depan gerbang pemakaman umum di wilayah daegu. Donghae tampak ragu untuk memasukinya. Entahlah , aura pemakaman membuatnya sedikit bergetar. (-_-) *Siang hari kan gak ada hantu, cak Hae #plak Penulis dilempar naskah sama Donghae*

Donghae : " Penulis sarap, yang nyuruh takut siapa coba" *Deathglare

Kyuhyun : " Bilang aja takut beneran " *Diem gara-gara di deathglare sama Donghae.

Sungmin : " Woi… balik ke cerita, nie Scene Gueeee"

Ok balik ke cerita.

Donghae akhirnya masuk ke dalam area pemakaman yang begitu luas itu. Matanya mengedar ke sekitar untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Setelah memfokuskan pandangannya, ia dapat melihatnya , sungmin sedang berdiri di depan sebuah makam , tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kuhyun tak mau kalah, ia mengikuti Donghae diam-diam.

Donghae berhenti agak jauh dari tempat sungmin berdiri, sementara kyuhyun memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di sana. Meski samar donghae masih dapat mendengar ucapan sungmin.

" Kau pengecut" ucap sungmin ke arah nisan itu.

'Makam siapa itu?' batin Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

'Apa mungkin itu makam apanya?' batin Donghae bertanya-tanya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya memandangi dari jauh. Ia masih belum memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bertemu dengan musuhnya tersebut.

'Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sooman dengan sungmin? Siapa orang yang ada di makam itu?'

" apakah kau pantas di sebut Appa?"

' Benarkah itu makam appa Sungmin?' batin Donghae bertanya-tanya.

" Kau bilang, kau yang terhebat. Kenapa kau menyerah?"

" Kau bodoh"

" Sangat Bodoh"

" Aku membencimu"

Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan cukup keras, sehingga membuat Donghae dapat mendengarkan semuanya. Bahu sungmin nampak bergetar. Ya, sang eternal snow kini harus mengakui ia telah kalah dengan tetesan airmatanya. Setelah cukup lama menangis, akhirnya ia mampu mengendalikan diri dan mengusap kasar airmatanya. sungmin terdiam.

" Boghosipo" lirihnya.

Sungmin bermaksud pergi dari area pemakaman itu, ia berbalik namun cukup terkejut melihat Donghae ada di belakangnya. Namun keterkejutannya tersebut tak berlangsung lama, hanya sepersekian detik. Sungmin memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya kembali.

Donghae tampak melangkah mendekati sungmin.

"Apa maumu?' tanya sungmin menusuk.

"…"

Donghae tak menjawab, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sungmin.

Ia mengusap air mata di pipi sungmin , " Mata indah ini tak boleh menangis, yang cocok adalah senyuman bukan tangisan" ucap Donghae seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi sungmin.

" Kau mau apa?" tanya sugmin menusuk setelah menepis tangan Donghae yang membersihkan jejak airmatanya.

" Aku hanya ingin menemanimu" ucap Donghae santai.

" Pergilah, aku tak ingin kau temani. Gomawo atas kebaikanmu membawaku ke rumah sakit. Biayanya akan segera ku ganti" ucap sungmin seraya meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Datar dan dingin, masih tetap seperti karakter sungmin yang tampak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Donghae tetap mengikuti sungmin, namun ia hanya berjalan santai karena yakin bahwa tujuan untam sungmin saat ini adalah taman di tengah kota.

' Kau cantik jika tersenyum, sungmin-ah' batin Donghae.

Sementara itu di pemakaman, Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah memastikan bahwa sungmin dan Donghae telah meninggalkan area pemakaman. Ia berjelan menuju ke arah makam yang tadi di kunjungi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak membelalak melihat nisan di hadapannya saat ini. Pada nisan tersebut tertulis

RIP

Kim Youngwon

Born 02 10 1968

Dead 05 09 2007

Lee Sungmin

Jung Jaejong

Kim Youngwon

Lee Sooman

'Apa hubungan mereka?'

' Siapa dirimu sebenarnya sungmin-ah?'

**TBC**

**hehe mian saya baru bisa update, mian buat yang review belum bisa saya balas ya karena saya sedang agak sibuk #plak dengan hutang makalah.**

**hehehe review akan saya balas di Chap depan hehehe**

**gomawo chingu, jangan lupa review ne**

**mian chap ini pendek**

**kamsahamnida**

***bow***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 9**

Donghae berjalan santai di belakang sungmin. Ia sama sekali tak nampak seperti seorang stalker, ia hanya berjala sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Sungmin masih berjalan lurus ke depan. Ia menyadari jika Donghe tengah mengikutinya namun ia tak ambil pusing dengan ulah Donghae yang sengaja mengikutinya. Ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat favorit sebelum sebuah peristiwa yang mengerikan baginya terjadi. Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya kala melihat lahan luas di hadapannya, hanya tatapan mata datar dan dingin yang nampak. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih detail nampak gurat kesedihan, rindu dan kebencian yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam tatapan mata datar itu. Hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit.

Sungmin masih berdiri terdiam melihat hamparan luas taman yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ah,…. Taman ini luas sekali…. Menyenangkan" ucap Donghae dengan berbinar-binar. Seperti anak TK yang baru diajak berlibur ke taman pertama kalinya. Oh sungguh tak sadarkan dirinya bahwa ulahnya tersebut membuat tatapan mata orang yang ada disekitarnya menjadi bergidik ngeri.

'preman ini sudah tidak waras' batin orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman itu.

Coba saja kau bayangkan jika melihat seorang namja dewasa yang berpakaian preman tengan berlari-lari dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar ada dihadapanmu. Sungguh belum pernah terjadi selama ini. Kemanakah jiwa kepremanan sang pangeran ikan ini? #plakkk

"Hiks…. Hikss…" tangis seorang anak gadis kecil yang berada di taman itu.

Tangisan anak itu sedikit menarik perhatian Sungmin. Donghae yang melihat anak it uterus menangis akhirnya mencoba mendekati anak itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Namun, belum sempat Donghae bertanya keppada sang anak, anak tersebut malah semakin menambah volume tangisannya. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatap tajam pada Donghae.

" Hueeee… oemma,… ada ajhuci celam…. Oemma hueeee" tangisan anak itu semakin menjadi-jadi melihat Donghae yang mendekat ke arahnya.

'Ajhusi seram?' what the hell, sang pangeran ikan #plakk sang preman tampan alias Donghae tampak sangat gemas dengan sebutan polos anak kecil di hadapannya untuk dirinya. 'oh dunia sudah terbalik' batin Donghae ' wajahku yang tampan di katakana seram'

Kata-kata polos anak tersebut memunculkan urat-urat geran di dahi donghae. Namun karena tangisan anak tersebut tidak kunjung mereda membuat donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi gadis kecil mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan tangis anak kecil tersebut.

" Kau menakutinya PABBO!"

Sebuah suara yang amat familiar di telinga Donghae. Namun, ia masih urung percaya bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari namja es yang saat ini sedang diikutinya.

Setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia baru benar-benar yakin bahwa suara itu milik namja es yang tengah diikutinya yaitu sungmin. Oh seandainya saja namja itu bukan sungmin maka mungkin saat ini donghae tengah menguburnya hidup-hidup. Namun beruntunglah karena namja itu adalah sungmin sehingga donghae mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sedikit mundur kebelakang dari hadapan anak kecil tersebut.

" Ada apa anak manis?" tanya sungmin sambil menjongkokkan badannya di hadapan anak kecil itu.

" Balonku pelgi oppa, ia telbang kesana" tunjuk gadis itu pada sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi . tampak balon berwarna ungu menangkut di daun-daun rimbun pohon itu.

"Aku ingin balonku oppa?" ucapnya memelas.

Rasanya donghae ingin menceburkan dirinya ke kolam terdekat #plak ke laut akibat ucapan polos gadis kecil di hadapannya saat ini. Wajahnya yang tampan dipanggil ajhusi seram sementara sungmin yang notabene seumuran dengannya di panggil oppa. Kalau saja tidak ada sungmin di tempat itu mungkin anak itu akan terancam nyawanya #lebay (-_-)

" Ne kita ambil balonmu ne,…. Ayo ikut oppa" ucap sungmin pada sang anak kecil. Sungmin berbicara dengan sangat lembut dan di sertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis. Oh sungguh tingkah laku sungmin tampaknya membuat seseorang tampak meraba jantungnya yang entah mengapa tina-tiba menjadi berdetak kencang.

DEG..DEG..DEG..

Bunyi jantung donghae kian kencang menghantarkan darah ke seluruh bagian di tubuhnya.

'Cantik'

=-90 Bial ajhuci celam caja yang mengambilnya oppa" ucap sang anak polos membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Oh sungguh donghae ingin sekli mengutuk anak tersebut jika ia bisa.

" Ne biar ajhusi ambilkan ne " ucap donghae kepada sang anak. Oh ingin sekali donghae mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu menuju kea rah pohon tempat tersangukutnya balon itu. Donghae meneguk ludahnya, ia menddak kelu melihat tinggi pohon yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam di sana selama beberapa menit menatap kaku kea rah pohon.

" Ajhuci, cepat ambilkan balonku" ucap sang anak menuntut.

" N-ne.. " ucap donghae kaku. Oh meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan perkelahian namun memanjat pohon adalah satu hal yang belum pernah di cobanya selama ia hidup. ( dalam FF ini lho ya, aslinya saya kagak tahu wkwkwkwk)

Donghae meneguk ludahnya kaku, ia menoleh pada sungmin yang masih diam sambil menggendong anak kecil tersebut.

'Begitu cantik' batinnya

" Apakah kau mau melihatku atau mengambilkan balon anak ini? " tanya sungmin datar kepada Donghae.

"…"

Donghae tidak menjawab apapun. Ia kemudin mulai memanjat pohon itu, cukup aneh memang melihat cara donghae memanjat. Namun , karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya maka mari kita memberinya apresiasi.

Donghae telah sampai pada dahan pohon tertinggi tempat dimana balon itu menyangkut, dengan usaha yang keras donghae menempelkan badannya di dahan pohon tersebut untuk dapat menjangkau letak balon itu berada. Akhirnya setelah mencoba beberapa kali meraih balon itu akhirnya donghae dapat meraihnya. Donghae tersenyum.

' Aku hebat' batin donghae narsis.

" Lihat ajhusi hebat kan, kau harus memanggilku ajhusi tampan anak manis" ucap Donghae masih bertengger? diatas pohon.

"Chileooooo…' ucap sang anak.

" Arraso, ajhusi bisa menerbangkan balon ini." Ucap donghae menakuti sang anak kecil.

" andweee,…allaso ajuci tampan" ucap sang anak.

Donghae mulai turun dari pohon tersebut secara perlahan. Namun mungkin karena ini pengalaman pertamanya maka ia terpeleset sehingga tubuhnya jatuh di semak-semak bawah pohon itu.

DOR

Balon itupun meletus saat terjun bebas bersama Donghae.

" Hueeeeee, oppa ajhuci celam membuat balonku meletut hueeee" tangis anak itu.

Donghae yang mendengarnya segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

" Mianhae, ajhusi tidak sengaja." Ucap donghae menyesal.

"Bodoh" Lirih sungmin.

" Cha… adik kecil mari kita beli balon baru untukmu ne…." ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Anak kecil itupun berhenti menangis dan memeluk leher sungmin. Mereka berdua pergi dari sana dan menuju penjual balon yang ada di dekat taman tersebut. Sementara itu, Donghae hanya mengikuti keduanya dalam diam.

' Aku juga ingin di peluk…. T-T' batin Donghae nelangsa melihat anak kecil tersebut memeluk leher sungmin erat. 'tubuhku rasanya ingin patah' ratap Donghae.

Sungmin dan anak kecil itu telah sampai pada penjual balon. Anak kecil itu nampak sangat bahagia setelah mendapatkan dua buah balon ditangannya. Satu berwarna biru dan satunya berwarna pink.

" Oemmma…" teriak anak kecil itu.

" Ah… Hyemi-ah kau kemana saja nak? " tanya wanita yang tampaknya adalah ibu dari anak itu.

" oppa membelikan hyemi balon ini oemma…." Ucap anak kecil itu.

" Ah kamsahamnida ne" ucap wanita itu kepada sungmin.

" Hyemi ayo pulang nak?' ucap wanita itu kemudian.

" ne oemma, … Oppa annyong, hyemi pulang dulu… Dadah ajhuci celam." Ucap hyemi polos kepada Donghae yang tentunya dibalas tatapan mata mematikan dari Donghae. ' Apa salah wajah tampanku Tuhan?' ratap Donghae.

Setelah itu, hyemi dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan donghae dan sungmin disana. Tampak sekali suasana canggung diantara keduanya. Sungmin hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya, sementara donghae tetap setia mengekor di belakang sungmin.

Sungmin duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, senyum manisnya beberapa saat yang lalu lenyap entah kemana, hanya tatapan kosong dan wajah datar yang ditunjukannya saat ini.

Flasback On

_" Oemma…"_

_" Ne… chagi, ada apa hmmm?'_

_"anio,… oemma noemu yeppo"_

_"hahahaha ne chagi, dan appa yang beruntung mendapatkan oemma mu?" ucap laki-laki dewasa yang ada diantara bocah kecil dan wanita cantik yang ada ditaman itu._

_Sungguh sebuah potret keluarga yang amat bahagia. _

Flasback Off

Donghae duduk terdiam di samping sungmin yang masih menatap kosong ke depan. Ia hanya diam tak berani mengganggu sungmin.

" Berikan tanganmu Bodoh!' ucap sungmin tenang, sama sekali tidak membentak.

"Untuk apa?" tanya donghae polos.

Sungmin tidak bicara lagi kemudian ia menarik tangan Donghae dan menyingkap lengan panjang jaket yang dikenakan oleh donghae. Tampak segores luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin menyeret donghae menuju keran terdekat di taman itu dan membasuhnya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk ditaman itu dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya. Sungmin mengikat luka yang ada di tangan Donghae dalam diam.

Dengan posisi yang sedekat itu membuat jantung Donghae berdetak semakin keras.

DEG..DEG….DEG

'Cantik' batin Donghae.

" Jangan ikuti aku" ucap sungmin dingin. Tampaknya donghae tidak menyadari bahwa sungmin telah selesai mengikat lukanya.

Sungmin meneruskan langkahnya terus meninggalkan donghae yang hanya terpaku dalam diam menatap kepergian sungmin.

' Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Sungmin-ah?' batin Doghae

Sementara itu,…

Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat nisan yang ada dihadapannya kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari pemakaman umum itu.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya secara terburu-buru. Ia memutar balik mobilnya, tidak mengikuti sungmin. Ia memacu mobilya meninggalkan pemakaman itu dan melaju menuju kota Seoul.

' Siapa Kim Youngwoon?'

**TBC**

Mian saya baru bisa update saat ini, hehehehehe buat semua reviewer gomawo atas segala perhatianya dengan mereview cerita saya.

saya akan selalu berusaha untuk update setiap hari hehehehe

jangan bosan membaca FF saya ne

annyong... kamsahamnida

***Bow***

**Saya mau balas review yang belum sempat saya balas kemarin... Yuhuuuuu**

**evil vs bunny hahaha akan segera diketahui di chap depan chingu...**

**Minpumkins hehehehe sepertinya tidak ada chingu hahahaha jangan kecewa ne...**

**Dyna gomawo atas perhatiannya ne chingu hehehehe... hahaha mian sepertinya otak saya gak bisa buat chap panjang. jangan bosan baca ne...**

**chabluebilubilu hehehehe tunggu saja tanggal mainnya chingu... hehehe gomawo**

**Rianaclouds hehehehe ne sekarang udah di lanjut... gomawo...**

**Kms hahahaha iya saya juga misterius lho #plakkk**

**Minoru hehehehe Hae lebih sweet kalo sama saya lho #plak**

**Sitapumkinelf huhuhu saya gak bisa bikin chap yang panjang, mianhae... ne gomawo**

**Mingre endingnya saya masih belum tahu mungkin sama saya #plak gubrak hehehehe ditunggu ya chingu**

**Fishy hehehehe anak orang tuanya #plakkk hehehe gomawo udah review... **

**buat chingu yang lainya saya akan balas review via akun resmi melalui PM, jangan bosan ya,... gomawo**

**jangan lupa review chingu. karea review dari chingu menambah semangat saya untu menulis lanjutan FF ini.**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 10**

Mobil kyuhyun melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota seoul. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Segala hal yang terjadi dihadapannya barusan membuat sebuah gambaran benang kusut yang perlu segera diurai satu persatu.

'Orang itu pasti tahu' batin kyuhyun.

Ia segera meningkatkan laju kecepatan mobilnya untuk segera sampai ke kota Seoul. Tidak sampai dua jam berkendara kyuhyu telah sampai di kota seoul, ia segera menuju sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan pusat kota seoul.

Ckitttt… bunyi rem mobil itu menandakan bahwa mobil yang dikendarai kyuhyun telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

BRAKKK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan keras sama sekali tidak mengindahkan sopan santun. Tap… tap ia menapaki tangga yang ada di rumah itu menuju lantai dua.

" Tumben sekali tuan muda Cho, mau mengunjungi rumah ini?'

" Aku tidak berniat bertengkar denganmu Pak Tua!' ucap kyuhyun datar

" Baiklah, apa keperluanmu mengunjungiku Kyuhyun-ssi?'

" Siapa Sungmin?"

" Bukankah dia teman sekelasmu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

" Aku sedang tidak berniat bercanda, Pak Tua" ucap Kyuhyun geram.

" Aku tidak bercanda kyuhyun-ssi, sungmin memang teman sekelasmu kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Lee Sooman tenang.

" Hah,…. Sungmin bukan anak kandungmu kan?'

" Kenapa kau begitu igin tahu Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukankah sungmin tak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu?"

" Cukup jawab saja Pak Tua!" kesabaran kyuhyun sudah mulai habis.

" Apa yang harus ku jawab. Sungmin anakku, aku akan melindunginya, ia tak ada hubungannya dengan kebencianmu terhadapku"

Kyuhyun menyerah, ia sadar sikapnya selama ini sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hati banyak orang sehingga tidak sedikit orang yang salah paham terhadapnya.

" Ku mohon paman, katakana yang sebenarnya!" kyuhyun melunakkan suaranya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan dari Sungmin? " tanya Sooman tenang

" Maaf, aku hanya ingin itu"

" Sungmin tidak akan pernah membenci siapapun, aku tahu itu" ' dan juga tidak bisa mencintai siapapun' batin Sooman.

" Ia pasti sudah memaafkanmu" lanjutnya.

" Aku ingin tahu, kenapa ia seperti itu? Seperti bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya." Jawab kyuhyun lirih.

" Aku tak berhak memberi tahukan siapa jati diri sungmin. Kau harus bertanya padanya sendiri kyuhyun-ah. Yang perlu kau tahu ia memang bukan anak kandungku namun ia amat berharga"

" Terima Kasih" ucap kyuhyun.

Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sooman yang duduk tenang di meja kerjanya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Senyum kelegaan. ' semoga kalian memperoleh kebahagiaan dalam hidup kalian' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sooman memejamkan matanya, 'aku sudah menjaganya. Semoga kau tak kecewa denganku, Kangin-ah'

Flashback On

" Kumohon jagalah anakku, Hyung." Ucap namja tegap itu.

" Apa yang kau katakana kangin-ah? " tanya pria itu.

" Kumohon berjanjilah untuk menjaga anakku Hyung, hanya ia hartaku yang paling berharga."

" Kau tak perlu begitu, Kangin-ah. Sungmin sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri. Aku akan menjaganya"

" Gomawo, Hyung. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Flasback Off

" Kau benar-benar pergi, Kangin-ah. Apa kau melihatnya? Anakmu tumbuh dengan baik dan cerdas, tapi tidak dengan hatinya." Ucap Sooman lirih.

" Aku gagal Kangin-ah" ucap pria itu seraya memejamkan matanya.

' Mianhae' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun gusar, ia sangat tahu bahwa darah keluarganya adalah darah orang yang sangat keras kepala dan kaku. Ia mendesah frustasi tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia hanya melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah.

' Nyonya Jung' batinnya.

Segera setelah itu, Kyuhyun melaju menuju kediaman keluarga Jung. Kyuhyun tahu keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang cukup terkenal di Seoul sehingga tak sulit menuju ke rumah keluarga Jung.

Stelah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga jung, kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan menekan bel yang ada disana.

Ceklek,….. pintu terbuka

" Maaf anda mencari siapa Tuan?" tanya seseorang yang nampaknya adalah maid di rumah itu.

" Nyonya Jung, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

" Mianhae Tuan, nyonya sedang pergi ke Jepang menemani Tuan Juang. "

"Kapankah mereka akan pulang?"

" Mian tuan saya idak tahu, karena Nyonya baru berangkat tadi pagi tuan."

" Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi"

: Ne tuan"

Pupus sudah harapan terakhir kyuhyun. Ia melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya. Bahkan misteri kehidupan sungmin jauh lebih sulit di pecahkan daripada level tertinggi permainan starcraftnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau melakukan semua ini, yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sungmin.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen mewahnya. Segera setelah memasuki apartemenny ia merebahkan tubuhnya, baginya kejadian yang baru saja dilaluinya sangat membingungkan. Untunglah ini akhir pecan, sehingga ia tak harus berurusan dengan kuliahnya. Bahkan ia tidak mengingat bahwa sungmin sudah tidak berkuliah selama satu minggu. Karena kelelahan akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sementara itu, Sungmin dan Donghae masih ada di Daegu. Meskipun sungmin sudah mengatakan pada donghae untuk tidak mengikutinya namun, Donghae tetap mengikuti sungmin secara diam-diam.

Sungmin telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang ada di pinggiran kota Daegu, rumh sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Donghae hanya berani memandang sungmin dari jauh. Ia tidak berani mengganggu sungmin saat ini.

Tampak pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang ajhuma yang langsung menyuruh sungmin masuk. Akhirnya setelah sungmin masuk, Donghae baru memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul.

' Siapa Ajhuma itu? Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau begitu sulit dimengerti,… hah' batin Donghae mendesah frustasi.

Donghae segera memberhentikan taksi untuk membwanya kembali ke seoul.

Di dalam Rumah…

" Kau sungmin nak?" ucap ajhuma itu.

" Ne ajhuma, kau lupa padaku?"

" Anio sungmin-ah. Ajhuma sangat merindukanmu…. Kau kemana saja selama ini nak?"

" Aku di Seoul ajhuma"

" Apa kau hidup dengan baik selama 5 tahun ini nak?"

" Tentu su-ie ajhuma, aku hidup dengan baik. Lebih baik " Ucap sungmin, namun pandangannya tetap datar.

" Oemma… aku lapar, .. HYYUUUUUUUUUNGGGGG" teriak suara itu dengan amat sangat tidak berperi ketelingaan. Suaranya yang tinggi membuat semua orang menutp telinganya.

" Jangan teriak Min-ah" ucap sang ajhuma.

" Kau membuat telingaku sakit Minnie!" ucap sungmin menambahkan.

Anak yang di panggil Minnie atau Changmin itu segera berlari memeluk sungmin yang ada disamping Junsu, ummanya.

" Hyung Boghosipo"

" Ne nado, Min-ah"

"Oemma karena sungmin hyung sudah pulang, cepat buatkan banyak makanan oemma" ucap chngmin merajuk.

" Baiklah, …." Ucap Junsu.

" Hyung akan tinggal disini kan?' tanya changmin

" Ani, Minie-ah. Hyung harus kuliah besok."

" Ayolah huyung,…. Sekali saja. Bahkan sudah 5 tahun kau menghilang tak mengunjungi kami"

" Lain kali aku akan menginap, nanti malam hyung akan pulang"

" Aish,.. arraso." Ucap changmin sebal.

" Oemma cepat nikahkan aku dengan Minnie-Hyung sebelum ia pergi lagi oemma" ucap changmin merajuk pada ummanya.

PLETAK

" Dia hyungmu anak bodoh, lagi pula mana sungmin mau dengan anak sepertimu" ucap oemma changmin.

" sakit oemma" ucap changmin mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dicium dengan spatula ummanya.

" Istirahatlah sungmin-ah, Changmin antarkan hyungmu"

" Arra… ayo hyung. Kau mau di kamarku atau di kamar tamu hyung? "tanya changmin.

" Kamar manapun asal tak ada dirimu," ucap sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Aish,… baiklah tidur dikamarku saja Hyung" ucap changmin mengantarkan sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya..

Cukup berantakan memang, namun sungmin tetap masuk dan segera menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang changmin. Changmin meninggalkan sungmin di kamarnya.

' Apa kau lelah hyung' batin Chagmin menatap sungmin dengan tatapan mata yang miris.

Sungmin tidak benar-benar tertidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Setelah yakin changmin pergi dari kamar itu, ia kembali membuka matanya. Setitik air mata melunjur dari matanya. Pandangannya lurus ke atas, menerawang.

' Boghosipo' lirihnya.

Changmin pergi ke dapur menemui sang oemma. Bahu oemmanya yang tampak bergetar membuat changmin segera memeluk sang oemma.

" Hyungmu sudah tidur Minnie-ah? Ucap junsu serak. Ia menghapus kasar airmatanya.

" Ne oemma" Jawab changmin. Ia tahu oemmanya sedang menahan tangis melihat keadaan hyungnya saat ini.

Tatapan mata datar dan dingin, seolah tak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Sperti manusia yang tak mampu lagi meraskan kebahagiaan atau kesedihan. Hanya datar, tatapan mata yang dulunya lembut dan hangat, serta pribadi yang ceria kini telah berubah menghilang menjadi bongkahan es dari salju abadi yang sangat sulit di cairkan.

"Seandainya peristiwa itu tidak terjadi changmin-ah, seandainya aku bisa membantunya dulu….. semua tak akan jadi seperti ini" ucap Junsu menahan tangis.

" Ini takdir oemma, bukan salah oemma. Ini jalan hidup yang harus dijalaninya oemma" ucap changmin lirih sambil tetap memeluk sang oemma.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa percakapan kedua orang itu dapat didengarkan oleh sungmin dari balik pintu kamar changmin. Sungmin merosot, tubuhnya tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya, ia menangis dalam diam di balik pintu kamar itu.

' Inikah jalan hidupku?' batinnya.

Junsu sudah tenang, ia segera meneruskan memasaknya. Sementara changmin duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Tv. Changmin segera menuju ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, takut membangunkan sungmin.

Dapat dilihatnya sungmin tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang masih nampak jelas di wajahnya.

' Apa begitu sakit Hyung?' Batin Changmin.

Mata changmin melihat sebuah benda yang ada di samping tubuh hyungnya yang terbaring di ranjang. Sebuah album foto. Halamannya terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja dewasa yang menggendong namja kecil dan yoeja dewasa yang memeluk keduanya. Mereka tampak bahagia di foto itu.

" Tersenyumlah, Hyung' lirih Changmin menahan airmatanya melihat keadaan sungmin saat ini.

**TBC**

**annyong... saya datang lagi hehehehe gomawo yang udah reviewww... saya harap gak bosan dengan cerita saya ini wkwkwkwkw semangat.**

**Balasan Review... Yuhuhuuuuuuuu**

**Mimpunkins : oh oke saya kan update 1 minggu sekali boleh?#plak hehehe bercanda, mian kemaren mumpung ada waktu cz ikut seminar geja jadi ya ditinggal nerusin FF ini aja hahahaha**

**Fishy : hahahaha ne saya juga suka .. Gubrak wkwkwkwk wah ternyata tu moment gak jelas ya hehehe**

**Minoru : hahahaha saya gak tahu kenapa kepikiran kalau hae itu bisa kayak gitu wkwkwkwk hahahaha panggil apa aja boleh wkwkwk nama juga gak papa hehe tapi saya kelahiran 92 jadi sudah tua wkwkwkwk**

**Tika : ia gemes banget hehehehe**

**Princesspumkinself : hahahaha ini sudah dilanjut kok hehe**

**Chabluebilubilu : hahahaha ne, pengen Haemin * di deathglare Kyuhyun wkwkwkwkwk**

**Dyna : hehe sudah saya balas di review chap 7... ok. Diga prasiska imnida, Yoeja-issoeyo, lahir 92 hehe udah tu #plak**

**Jihyun1289 : iya nie udah update wkwkwk, endingnya belum tahu chingu,... plak.**

**evil vs bunny : hehehe memang itu chap Haemin moments wkwkwkwkwk**

**Miyu1905 : hehehe ne manis... masa lalunya sudah mulai ada clue kan di chap ini hehehe**

** : sudah ada clue kan chingu di chap ini hehehehehe**

**stevea. vatheamach : hahaha mian saya kesulitan buat chap panjang hehehe cz waktu luangnya pendek hehehehe jadi habis nulis langsung saya publish wkwkwkwkwk**

**Kamsahamnida buat semua pembaca yang setia dengan FF abal saya hehehe jangan bosan ne,...**

**jangan lupa review... gomawoooo**

***Bow***


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 11**

Sungmin mendengar semua yang diungkapkan oleh changmin. Namun, ia tetap diam dan memejamkan matanya menahan segala gejolak hatiya yang menjerit serasa tercabik-cabik.

Changmin meninggalkan sungmin sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Satu jam kemudian semua makanan telah siap di meja makan.

" Changmin-ah, panggilkan hyungmu nak…: ucap Junsu

" Ne, oemma"

" Hyung…. Irrona…" ucap changmin sambil menepuk pipi sungmin.

" Eunghhh, …ne Minnie" ucap sungmin sambil berusaha bangun dan membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sungmin telah turun dan duduk di meja makan bersama changmin dan junsu. Mereka makan dalam diam. Entahlah, seperti enggan membuka luka lama yang kini masih tertutup rapi penuh perban. Tak kasat mata namun menyakitkan.

" Ajhusi dimana ajhuma?" tanya sungmin memecah keheningan dalam ruang makan itu.

" Oh…. Ajhusimu sedang bertugas di Cina, Minnie-ah. Sejak seminggu yang lalu." Ucap junsu menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

" Hyung, apa kau yakin akan pulang malam ini? " tanya changmin.

" Ne, Changmin-ah…. Apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya sungmin.

" Ani,… ayolah hyung menginaplah disini malam ini?" Changmin memohon dengan tatapan mata 'puppy eyes' gagalnya.

" Mianhae min-ah, hyung harus kuliah esok pagi"

" Arraso" ucap changmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Sungmin mengahbisakan waktu sorenya dirumah itu dengan bertanding game dengan changmin yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh changmin. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00 sehingga akhirnya sungmin minta ijin untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Ajhuma, aku pergi dulu" ucapnya

" Kau yakin tidak menginap sungmin-ah? " tanya junsu pada sungmin.

" Ani ajhuma, aku harus kuliah" ucapnya ' dan disini akan membuatku semakin mengingatnya' batin sugmin berteriak.

" Changmin-ah antarkan hyungmu ke halte depan"

' Ne,oemma"

"…."

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi antara changmin dan sungmin di dalam perjalanan. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Kau…. Apakah masih mengingatnya hyung?"

" Eoh… apa yang ku ingat min-ah?' jawab sungmin.

" Semuanya "

" Aku tak mengingat apapun" jawab sungmin datar.

" Kim sungmin, ku mohon kembalilah, hal itu bukan salah ajhuma"

" Namaku Lee sungmin changmin-ssi, dan tempatku adalah seoul. Jadi aku akan kembali ke seoul." Ucap sungmin dingin. Ia segera masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti didepannya dan meninggalkan changmin yang menatapnya dalam diam.

'Kembalilah hyung, aku merindukanmu' batin changmin pilu.

Keesokan harinya…

Sungmin telah siap dengan baju kasualnya, iya mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan jeans warna hitam. Nampak sangat kontras dengan kulit putihya namun sungmin juga tampak sangat menawan dengan pakaian itu.

Sungmin berjalan santai di trotoar pinggir jalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disampingnya, kaca jendelanya membuka memperlihatkan sosok cho kyuhyun yang ada disana.

" Sungmin-ssi, naiklah bersamaku" ucap kyuhyun

" Tidak terima kasih" ucap sungmin masih tetap dingin seperti hari biasanya seranya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih ada I dalam mobil itu. Karena sungmin menolak bersamanya akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dan berlari mengejar sungmin.

Hosh… hosh…

Sungmin melirik ke belakang sebentar, ia tak memberi komentar apapun terhadap tingkah kyuhyun yang berjalan dihadapannya. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara mereka. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di kampus masih tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini tak ada mulut pedas kyuhyun yang biasanya akan terlontar dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan materi di depan sambil sesekali melirik kea rah bangku yang diduduki sungmin.

Sementara itu, donghae masih sangat penasaran dengan siapa diri sungmin sebenarnya. Ia ingin mengetahui mengenai sungmin lebih jauh lagi.

" Daegu" ucapnya seolah menemukan harta karun terbesa di korea#plak

Setelah itu donghae segera berlari ke kamar mandi kemudian terburu-buru memakai bajunya dan menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di sana. Tidak, ia tidak menggunakan baju preman hanya menggunakan pakaian kasual biasa layaknya mahasiswa.

" Kau mau kemana nak? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya nyonya Lee

" Daegu umma, menemui temanku, oemma aku pergi" ucap donghae segera melaju kencang menuju rumah ajhuma yang dikunjungi oleh sungmin kemarin. Donghae masih sangat ingat alamat rumah tempat sungmin menemui seorang ajhuma kemarin. Sembari menyetir donghae menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap sungmin dan keluarganya. Kenapa begitu sulit. Namun sebelum ke rumah ajhuma tempat sungmin kemarin, ia melajukan mobilnya ke pemakaman umum tempat sungmin berada kemarin.

" Kim Youngwon" Donghae membaca tulisan yang ada di batu nisan tersebut.

' siapa Kim Youngwon bagi sungmin?' batin donghae bertanya-tanya.

Donghae segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah tempat sungmin menemui ajhuma kemarin.

Tokk tok tok

Donghae mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana tersebut pelan. Rumah tersebut sangat sepi sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Donghae masih setia mengetuk pintu hingga ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka menampkan sosok ajhuma yangmasih berwajah cantik di usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda.

" Annyong haseyo" ucap donghae sambil membungkukan badannya.

" Anyong haseyo, nuguseyo?" ucap ajhuma itu.

" Ah saya donghae ajhuma, saya teman sungmin. Bolehkah saya masuk ajhuma?" tanya Donghae.

" Ne nak silahkan masuk,… tapi maaf semalam sungmin sudah kembali ke Seoul nak" ucap ajhuma itu yang ternyata adalah Junsu, umma changmin.

" Kedatangan sebenarnya saya kesini adalah untuk menanyakan sesuatu ajhuma, bisakah ajhuma menjawabnya?"

" Ne? pertanyaan apa nak? Jika ajhuma bisa maka ajhuma akan menjawabnya."

" Siapa sungmin sebenarnya ajhuma? Kenapa ia tak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun ?" tanya Donghae.

" Tugasmu untuk mengembalikan senyumnya nak." Jawab junsu sendu.

" Siapa Kim Youngwon ajhuma? Apakah kekasihnya dulu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

" Ia appa sungmin." Jawab junsu tenang. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengungkapkan semua ini namun melihat keponakannya saat ini membuatnya ingin melakukan apa saja untuk membuat senyum sungmin kembali seperti dulu.

" Appanya ? Ajhuma jangan bercanda, namanya Lee Sungmin bukan Kim sungmin, berarti appanya bermarga Lee kan ajhuma? " tanya Donghae penasaran dengan latar belakang sungmin yang begitu rumit.

" Namanya Kim Sungmin Donghae-ssi" jawab junsu kemudian.

Donghae semakin bingung mendengarkan penjelasan sang ajhuma. Kim sungmin? Bukankah namanya Lee sungmin?

" Ajhuma, beberapa waktu lalu nyonya Jung mengatakan bahwa ia umma sungmin, siapa yang bisa ku percaya ajhuma?" donghae bertanya frustasi.

" Jung jaejong memang ummanya, Donghae-ssi"

' Apalagi ini? Jung, Lee, Kim, siapa sungmin yang sebenarnya?' batin donghae bingung.

" Kenapa seperti itu ajhuma?"

" Sungmin anak yang manis, ia sangat penyayang dan selalu tersenyum sebelum kejadian itu merenggut kepercayaannya akan cinta."

" Apa maksud ajhuma? Donghae bingun dengan penjelasan wanita di hadapannya tersebut. Ia nampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan penjelasan wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

" Dulu…." Junsu mengawali.

" Hentikan oemma !" Ucap suara itu keras.

" Hentikan, biarkan sungmin hyung menguburnya umma, biarkan ia lupa, kumohon umma, jangan membuka lukanya umma" Changmin memohon dengan sangat kepada Junsu.

Junsu hanya bisa terisak melihat anaknya memohon seperti ini. Changmin sangat menyayangi sungmin. Ia tak ingin sungmin terluka lagi. Terlalu banyak luka yang masih menganga lebar di hati hyung tercintanya itu. Ia tak ingin menaburkan garam pemicu rasa sakit yang akan semakin menghancurkan sungmin.

" Kumohon tuan, jangan tanyakan apapun lagi pada ummaku" Ucap Changmin datar kepada Donghae.

" Kumohon tuan, aku teman sungmin aku hanya ingin membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Tidak akan menyakitinya, aku berjanji." Ucap Donghae. Entah mengapa dirinya begitu tertarik mengetahui latar belakang sungmin.

" Sudah saatnya Minnie-ah, saatnya hyungmu tersenyum lagi." Ucap junsu memohon kepada changmin anaknya.

Sungguh mereka berdua sangat menyayangi sungmin. Mereka tak ingin melihat sungmin kembali terpuruk dalam kebencian dan kesakitan yang dalam.

Hah … Changmin tampak menghela nafasnya. Sungguh ia sangat tak ingin membuka kisah ini lagi, tidak lagi. Mimpi buruk hyungnya tak boleh kembali. Tapi ia juga menginginkan senyum manis hyungnya kembali seperti dulu.

" Baiklah… terserah umma" ucap changmin akhirnya setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Donghae hanya diam memandang kedua orang dihadapannya berdebat mengenai sungmin. Changmin akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

" Mianhae hyung" lirih changmin.

" Ajhuma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku berjanji ajhuma tidak akan pernah membuka masa lalu sungmin di hadapannya ajhuma, aku hanya ingin membuatnya tersenyum" ucap Donghae meyakinkan Junsu.

" Baiklah" ucap junsu.

"Umma sungmin adalah kakak kandungku sendiri, namanya Kim Jaejong" ucap junsu memulai ceritanya.

" Kakakku di jodohkn dengan appa sungmin, Kim youngwon. Saat itu aku baru siswi SMA sementara kakakku sudah menginjk semester 6 di kampusnya. Kakak tidak berhak menolak karena orang tua kami yang sangat keras terhadap kami. Kakak merasa sangat tertekan dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtua kami. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat banyak. Padahal saat itu aku tahu bahwa kakak memiliki keksih. Namanya Jung yunho, namun terpaksa kandas karena perjodohan orangtua kami."

Junsu menghentikanceritanya sejenak melihat respon donghae yang berada di hadapannya.

" Apakah appa sungmin menyetujui perjodohan itu ajhuma?" tanya Donghae.

" Ne,… pada awalnya kami hanya tahu bahwa youngwon atau lebih dikenal dengan kangin menerima perjodohan ini. Namun setelah menikah kakak tahu kangin memerimanya karena ia juga dipaksa putus dengan kekasihnya. Saat itu, akhirnya mereka menikah. Satu tahun pernikahan mereka bahkan masih seperti orang asing. Hingga akhirnya kakakku mendengar bahwa Yunho oppa menikah dengan Jung ahra. Akhirnya kakak mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kangin. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"…"

Donghae masih diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Junsu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan dalam diam.

" Dua tahun setelah itu sungmin lahir. Ia anak yang manis. Sangat ceria, orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya."

Hah… Junsu menghela nafasnya sebentar.

" Saat usia sungmin 15 tahun, kakakku datang padaku dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan Yunho oppa. Ia tampak sangat bahagia, yunho oppa ternyata masih mencintainya hingga saat ini. Kakak sangat senang, apalagi yunho oppa mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menduda. Bahkan yunho oppa melamar kakakku dan memintanya untuk bercerai dari kangin oppa."

" Lalu apa yang terjadi ajhuma? " tanya donghae penasaran.

" Kakakku memutuskan untuk menolak yunho oppa pada saat itu. Pada waktu itu yunho oppa tetap memohon kepada kakakku dan memberikan cincinnya kepada jaejong unnie. Ternyata pada saat itu Kangin oppa tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu."

" Lalu apakah kangin ajhusi marah besar dan menceraikan Jung ajhuma?" tanya Donghae seraya menebak apa yang terjadi pada saat itu.

" Tidak,…"

"Tidak , kangin oppa tidak marah. Ia hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku tahu ia sangat takut jika unnie menerima lamaran yunho oppa. Karena kangin oppa sangat tahu bahwa unnie masih sangat mencintai yunho oppa." Ucap junsu meneruskan ceritanya.

" Lalu kenapa sepertinya sungmin sangat membenci oemmanya?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada sungmin donghae-ssi. " jawab junsu.

" Tapi sangat sulit untuk membuatnya jujur, ajhuma." Donghae menghela nafa frustasi.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sungmin sebenarnya. Namun ia berubah seperti ini setelah mengetahui ayahnya meninggal di hadapan matanya.

" Maksud ajhuma?" tanya donghae sambil membelalakkan matanya.

" Saat itu perekonomian sedang memburuk. Kangin oppa mengalami kesulitan untuk memajukan perusahaannya. Unnie mengetahui hal itu, maka ia mencoba untuk menghubungi yunho oppa untuk meminta bantuannya. Yunho oppa menyetujui untuk membantu perusahaan kangin oppa. Namun entah mengapa seminggu setelahnya kangin oppa ditemukan meninggal di meja kerja di dalam rumahnya oleh sungmin sendiri."

" …."

Donghae hanya diam. Ia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh junsu ajhuma.

"Saat itu, unnie tidak ada dirumah. Ia bermaksud menemui yunho oppa untuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan yunho oppa. Unnie baru pulang malam hari waktu itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat sungmin yang termenung diam di halaman rumahnya. Padahal selama ini sungmin tidak pernah kuat dengan cuaca dingin dan bahkan ia jarang sekali menunggu kangin oppa pulang di halaman rumah. Ia pasti menunggu kangin oppa sambil menonton televise atau mengerjakan PRnya. Karena ia ingin bermain dengan kangin oppa. Aku mengantar unnie waktu itu karena setelah unnie menemui yunho oppa ia kesini untuk mengajakku dan changmin menginap dirumahnya esoknya kami berniat pergi piknik bersama. " Junsu malanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sungmin kecil duduk di halaman rumahnya waktu itu. Ia hanya diam, tak merespon kedatangan kami."

Flashback On

" Minnie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" ucap jaejong saat memasuki halaman rumah.

" Menunggu appa" hanya jawaban datar yang di ucapkan sungmin.

" Ayo menunggu di dalam saja Minnie-ah, disini dingin"

" Appa pasti lebih kedinginan"

" tidak, Minnie-ah appa tidak kedinginan pasti sedang dalam perjalanan pulang Minnie –ah. Appa pasti didalam mobil jadi ia tidak kedinginan"

" Appa pergi tidak membawa mobil" ucap sungmin datar dan dingin. Sungmin masih diam dan duduk diteras di halaman rumahnya menatap kosong ke depan.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu akan umma ambilkan jaket untukmu ne.

Jaejong masuk ke dalam rumah akhirnya. Junsu mengikutinya dari belakang sementara changmin lebih memilih duduk disamping sungmin yang terus terdiam.

" Hyung" panggil changmin

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari sungmin. Matanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

" Bahkan appa belum pulang dari tadi. Kenapa apa pergi dan belum kembali Minnie-ah?"

Sementara itu di dalam rumah…

Jaejong pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh barang- barangnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

" Junsu- ya ! teriak Jaejong

" Hiks… hiks… hiks

Junsu segera berlari menuju ke kamar jaejong. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat jaejong terduduk di lantai sambil menangis histeris.

" Junsu-ah,… ini salah kan?"

Junsu tampak tak mengerti. Namun matanya segera membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kangin terbujur kaku di ranjang kasurnya. Tubuhnya dingin. Sangat amat pucat. Tak ada satu tanda kehidupanpun yang tampak di tubuh kangin.

Jaejong menangis pilu melihat suaminya terbujur kaku seperti itu. Junsu segera menelepon ambulan terdekat. Tak berapa lama ambulan tersebut datang.

" Maaf nyonya, tuan ini sudah meninggal sejak siang tadi. Tanda-tanda ditubuhnya menunjukan bahwa beliau sudah lama meninggal. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah kaku." Ucap perawat yang datang bersama ambulan tersebut.

" Andweee kau pasti bohong, suster. Jeball tolong suamiku suster. "

" Mian nyonya, tuan telah meninggal. Tapi kami bisa membantu untuk mengotopsinya untuk mengetahui penyebab meninggalnya nyonya" ucap perawat itu lagi.

" Kangin-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku Hiks…. Hiks..?" tangis jaejong pilu.

" baiklah nyonya kami akan membawa mayat ini terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan penyebab meninggalnya tuan kangin." Ucap perawat itu lagi.

Saat mayat kangin diangkat, tiba-tiba sungmin berlari menuju ke atas.

" Andweee….. appa hanya pergi sebentar, appa akan kembali. Ia pasti bangun. Jangan bawa appaku pergi" ucap sungmin menangis histeris melihat mayat appanya dibawa oleh sopir dan perawat ambulan itu.

" mianhae nak, appamu telah meninggal" kami akan membawanya untuk melakukan otopsi kepada appamu nak.

" Andweee appa masih hidup, ia hanya pergi sebentar, kumohon ajhuma…. Bilang pada mereka. Appaku masih hidup ajhuma."

" Changmin-ah, appaku masih hidupkan. Kau percaya padaku kan min" sungmin terus menangis dan memohon untuk tidak membawa pergi mayat ayahnya.

" Kumohon tuan "

Namun nampaknya permohonan sungmin tak dikabulkan oleh semua orang yang ada disana hingga akhirnya sungmin pingsan.

**TBC**

** Balasan Reviewwww yuhuuuuuuuu**

ZaAra evilKyu

Hua. . .tmbh rumit, dah chap 11 tp knp msh blm ada bocoran masalah ming,,  
author,kyuMin.a kpn? Aku KMS nieh..hehe, jd aku pngen end.a kyumin ea. . . . . . . Wlwpun hae jg biasku ke 3,hahahaha. .

**Jawab : **hehehehe ini masalahnya mulai terbuka kan hehehehe. Endingnya saya juga belum tahu #plakkk hehehe gomawo sudah baca n review

senkyumin

rahasia sungmin msh blm ketauan ya, pdhl udh ch 11.  
lucu td ada dialog kangin manggil sooman ajussi, dgn hyung. hehe lucu ngebayanginnya.  
ch ini gatau knp saya ikutan nyesek bacanya, feel nya dapet

aku tunggu next chappie :)

**jawab **: iyaa gomawo…. Ini sudah di update hehehehehe

Fishy

Part ini banyak typos-a chingu

juga pendek ._.

Saya tunggu kok lanjutannya..  
Semangat ya

**Jawab :** hehe mian belum sempat edit n baca lagi cz kemarin terburu-buru hehehehe. Iya ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo ne hehehehe

Dyna

Yey! Klw gitu aq pnggil eonni ne  
hhehe

mngkn bsa d'blng pkran aku sama sperti kyuhae "sebenarnya kenapa dgn mu ming?"  
huh, pnasaran!

Ming slalu blng bogoshipo ya? Tp itu d'tujukan untk siapa?

Oke, tnggu chap depan:-D

**Jawab :** ne saeng,… hehehe untuk saya hahahaha #plak ditabok kyuhae wkwkwwk nanti akan ketahuan kok hehehehe.

lunaya

aku lompat lg reviewnya, aku pgl eonnie aja ne? eonnie biasanya update brp hr skali? biar aku tau kpn next chapnya...

**jawab : **ne saeng, gwenchana. Saya usahakan tiap hari hehehe tapi kalau sibuk 2 hari 1 kali hehehe**.**

kyutminimi

mudah2an ch selanjutnya jauh lebih panjang ya thor...ch2 seblm nya terlalu pendek

**jawab :** hehehe mian saya bermasalah dengan menulis panjang hehehehe #plak. Semoga ini sudah lebih panjang hehehe

minoru

satu rahasia mulai terkuak...  
skrg muncul junsu n changmin... apaan tuch si changmin mau nikah sama ming?! wkwkwwkkkkk... ada2 za..

**jawab :**changmin nikah sama saya saja ya #plak

hunhanieee

annyeong , aku reader baruuu  
seharian baca ff ini seru bgt. uthor hbt yaa (y) setiap hari update. lanjutkan ok!

**Jawab :** hehehe gomawo, jangan bosan ya hehehehehe

Tika

Seribet apa sih masa lalu Min sampai segi2nya?

**Jawab :** ribet karena ada saya chingu hehehehe #plak

vieo6

hallo! ikut nimrung ya, maaf baru review.. penasaran ff y.. bgmana msa lalu hidup Sungmin... lanjut ya ff y.

**jawab :** ini sudah dilanjut chingu hehehe gomawo sudah baca

evil vs bunny

Sesaaaak  
Apa begitu menyakitkan masalalu ming.  
Hingga orang2 yg berada d dkat ming jg ikut merasakan apa yg ming rasakan.

**Jawab :** hehehe nanti akan ketahuan kok chingu, ini sudah mulai terkuak hehehehe

jejesaranghae

Aigooooooo meski Ğªќ tau mslh sungmin, tp kok tetep ªǰª sedih bgt ngeliatnyaaaaaa (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

**Jawab :** hehehe iya, sedih #plak padahal saya yang buat sedih.

chu

paling bisa bikin reader penasaran...kkk  
ya ampun...pengen tau masalah'y ming...

**jawab :** hahaha mian chingu, saya kan arwah penasaran jadi suka bikin penasaran orang wkwkwkwkwk hahahaha

**hehehehe mian chingu baru bisa update sore-sore begini hehehehe buat chingu yang review dengan akun resmi akan saya balas lewat PM hehehe jangan bosan ne**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***

**jangan lupa review ne hehehehehehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : Sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 12**

Sungmin tak sadarkan diri selama berjam-jam. Bahkan sampai esok hari Sungmin masih terlelap tak sadarkan diri. Jaejong hanya terdiam menunggu Sungmin sadar. Junsu dan Changmin masih disana menunggui mereka.

Lenyap sudah rencana mereka untuk berpiknik bersama. Hari yang dinantikan dan diimpikannya untuk menjadi hari yang membahagiakan kini musnah berganti dengan kesedihan mendalam akibat kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

"Eunghhh …. " Lenguhan Sungmin menandakan dirinya telah bangun dari terlelapnya.

" Appa…." Ucap Sungmin seraya bangun dari kasurnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari membuka pintu ruang kaerja Appanya. Ia mengurung dirinya tak mau diganguu siapapun, ia bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengan ummanya dan juga kami. Bahkan sudah dua hari ia tak mau membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Meskipun kami selalu mengetuk dan mengantarkan makanan yang diletakkan di depan pintu.

Sampai akhirnya mobil ambulance datang dan mengantarkan jenazah Kangin. Barulah Sungmin keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap ke depan tak nampak keceriaan sama sekali. Matanya sembab dan pipinya tirus, tubuhnya mengurus dan kulitnya tampak sangat pucat.

" Tuan Kangin diidentifikasi meminum obat penurun kadar gula darah nyonya" ucap perawat yang mengantarkan jenazah Kangin.

" Tapi suamiku tidak memiliki penyakit diabetes suster. Apa ia menderita penyakit diabetes dokter?"

" Tidak nyonya. Justru karena tuan Kangin normal maka tubuhnya langsung memberii respon terhadap obat penurun kadar gula darah. Gula darah tuan Kangin langsung menurun drastic menyebabkan kegagalan fungsi hati dan jantungnya sehingga…."

Jaejong sudah tidak mampu lagi mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh perawat tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan sendi-sendinya melemas. Kesimpulan yang ditariknya sekarang adalah Kangin bunuh diri dengan meminum obat itu.

' Bunuh diri? Kenapa?' batin Jaejong bingung dengan semua yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini.

" hiks… hikss hikss" tangis Jaejong sudah tidak mampu terbendung saat itu. Suaminya meninggal karena bunuh diri dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

" Hentikan sandiwaramu nyonya!" ucap Sungmin dingin. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Sungguh semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tercengang dengan ucapan Sungmin yang ditujukan kepada ummanya tersebut.

" Hiks… hiks apa maksudmu Minnie-ah? Umma tidak besandiwara nak." Tangis Jaejong pilu.

" Hahahaha setelah membunuh, kini kau bersandiwara nyonya hahahaha…. Malang sekali nasib Appaku menikahimu hahahaha" ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa namun airmatanya menetes deras dipipinya.

PLAKK

Jaejong menampar Sungmin reflek setelah mendengar ucapan ummanya tersebut. Namun segera setelah ia sadar , ia nampak terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Sungmin menatapnya datar, pandangan matanya penuh dengan kebencian yang mendalam seolah bisa menusuk tubuh Jaejong yang ada dihadapannya.

" Cih,.. malang sekali nasibku memilikimu sebagai ummaku."

"…."

Jaejong hanya diam. Ucapan putra kandungnya tersebut membuat hantinya hancur. Sungmin anaknya yang sangat dicintainya kini membencinya bahkan tanpa alasan, suaminya juga pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan luka yang cukup dalam menganga terbuka dihatinya.

Jaejong berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya sendirian. Ia butuh penopang semangat hidup saat ini.

" Minnie-ah kau tidak boleh begitu nak, ummamu tak bersalah nak" ucap Junsu.

" Ajhuma tak tahu apapun tentang ini, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, aku tak perduli." Jawab Sungmin dingin.

Junsu bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin. Mengapa ia begitu membenci ummanya saat ini. Bahkan sebelum kejadian ini Sungmin sangat dekat dengan ummanya meskipun memang ia lebih dekat dengan sang Appa.

Upacara pemakaman Kangin dilakukan dengan khidmat. Sungmin tidak berbicara apapun. Bahkan ia tidak menemui tamu ayahnya yang merupakan relasi bisnis dan sebagian besar keluarga jauhnya. Tampak Yunho pun juga datang untuk melawat ke rumah Kangin.

Sungmin bahkan tidak ikut ke pemakaman. Ia hanya mengunci diri dikamarnya. Sampai Jaejong kembali ia tetap tak berbicara seolah ia tak melihat keberadaan Jaejong di sekitarnya.

Jaejong hanya mampu menatap sendu sikap Sungmin yang mengacuhkannya. Ia bahkan tetap pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa namun tak pernah mau memakan apapun yang disiapkan Jaejong untuknya.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak meninggalnya Kangin. Sungmin masih diam dengan Jaejong. Ia bahkan semakin sering tak pulang ke rumah.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho kembali melamar Jaejong. Pada saat itu Jaejong sangat terpukul, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia masih sangat mencintai Yunho sehingga Jaejong menerima lamarannya. Untuk itu Jaejong bermaksud memberi tahu Sungmin. Harapan Jaejong adalah agar Sungmin memiliki keluarga yang utuh lagi sehingga tidak akan membencinya.

" Minnie-ah, oemma mohon dengarkan oemma" pinta Jaejong ketika melihat Sungmin pulang dari sekolahnya.

" …"

Sungmin tidak menJawab namn ia berdiri terdiam di hadapan ibunya.

" Oemma akan menikah dengan Yunho ajhusi,.. kau pasti senang kan nak?" tanya Jaejong dengan berbinar.

" Lakukan sesukamu,… " ucap Sungmin. 'tak tahu malu' batin Sungmin lirih.

Jaejong yang mendengar nada bicara Sungmin sedikit sedih, namun ia juga bahagia karena setidaknya Sungmin mengijinkannya untuk menikah.

Dua minggu kemudia pernikahan itu di gelar. Sungmin masih diam dikamarnya dan bahkan pakaiannya tak belum ganti sejak ia pulang sekolah tadi. Namun setelah upacara pernikahan itu selesai Jaejong tidak menemukan Sungmin dimanapun. Ia bahkan meninggalkan semuanya dirumah. Tak membawa barang apapun. Sungmin menghilang.

Flashback Off

" Begitulah awal cerita Sungmin, membenci oemmanya nak Donghae" ucap junsu mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Tapia pa Sungmin tidak member tahu alasannya ajuhuma?" tanya Donghae.

" Tidak. Ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya kemarin kembali ke sini setelah menghilang selama lima tahun dari hadapan kami. Namun dua tahun lalu Jaejong unnie menemukan Sungmin di Seoul. Sayangnya Sungmin bahkan tak mau kenal dengan ummanya " Jawab junsu.

" Kamsahamnida, ajhuma, sepertinya saya harus segera kembali ke Seoul ajhuma." Ucap Donghae.

" Ne gwenchana, aku hanya memohon untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi nak" ucap junsu mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Donghae segera melajukan mobilnya untuk menuju ke Seoul. ' Dua minggu lagi, ku mohon buka hatimu' batin Donghae sambil menyetir mobil yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin membenci ibunya, bukankah menurut ajhumanya tadi umma Sungmin tidak melakukan apapun bahkan tidak berada bersama ayahnya saat kematiann ayahnya.

Donghae sampai di Seoul ketika hari sudah gelap. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang menuju ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan untuk menemui Sungmin esok hari. Tubuh dan pikiran Donghae sangat lelah hari ini. Semua fakta yang ia temukan membawa dirinya kesatu pintu keluar namun masuk kedalam pintu lain yang jauh lebih dalam dan lebih sulit untuk keluar.

' Bantu aku Tuhan' Lirih Donghae sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah.

Keesokan harinya

Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti Sungmin, ia sengaja berangkat pagi dan turun dari mobilnya kemudian berhenti di sebuah halte dekat dengan rumah Sungmin untuk menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin telah nampak berjalan menuju kampus dengan headphone hitam kesayangannya. Entah mengapa kyuhyun merasa Sungmin jauh lebih manis hari ini.

' manis' batin kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berjalan dengan santai dihadapannya.

" Annyong Sungmin-ah" ucap kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin.

"….." Sungmin tak menJawab ia hanya berjalan lurus ke depan.

" Hei… tak baik mengacuhkan orang yang berbicara padamu" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"….." Sungmin tetap tidak menJawab. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit kea rah kyuhyun.

" Baiklah terserah padamu, padahal aku hanya ingin menyapamu sepupuku yang manis." Ucap kyuhyun mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang sungguh tak ada manisnya sama sekali.

" Apa yang kau mau?' tanya Sungmin dingin.

" Hanya menyapa, oh ya salam kenal sepupuku tersayang"

" Cih,.. terserah" Jawab Sungmin acuh.

" Ya! Kau tak tahu bahwa aku sepupumu. Aku keponakan ayahmu Sungmin-ah!'

" apa maksudmu"

" Lee Sooman, dia pamanku" ucap kyuhyun lirih.

" Aku tak peduli" Jawab Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terdiam karena terkejut melihat respon yang dikatakan Sungmin.

' Ia bukan anak orang munafik itu.'

' Kim Youngwon, siapa ia' batin kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun mengikuti kuliah seperti biasanya, tak ada hal yang special disana. Sejak tadi kyuhyun tak berhenti memandangi Sungmin yang tetap focus ke depan dan acuh dengan segala hal yang ada disekitarnya.

Kuliah berakhir lebih cepat dari hari biasanya. Sungmin masih duduk dibangkunya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Namun tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang kampusnya. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sungmin beranjak, akhirnya ia memtutuskan untuk mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan menuju taman belakang dan mendudukan diri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Ia memakai earphonenya dan memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghampiri Sungmin. Namun ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin pergi dari sana namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Ia masih diam menunggu Sungmin untuk merespon kedatangannya. Namun setelah menunggu bermenit-menit Sungmin tidak memberikan respon tehadap kedatangan Donghae.

" Kau bisa berbagi denganku" ucap Donghae

"…" Sungmin tidak menJawab namun ia membuka matanya dan melihat Donghae yang ada disebelahnya.

" oemma mu, " ucap Donghae melanjutkan.

" Kau tak mengerti apapun" Jawab Sungmin sangat dingin.

" Aku mengerti meskipun aku tak bisa merasakannya" ucap Donghae selanjutnya. Nada bicara Donghae sedikit naik mengetahui respon orang disampingnya ini.

" Wanita munafik itu yang memberi tahumu?' ucap Sungmin dingin melihat tajam kea rah Donghae.

" oh demi tuhan Sungmin-ah, dia adalah orang yang melahirkanmu. Teganya kau memperlakukannya seperti itu!" ucap Donghae ikut terpancing emosi.

" Cih,… bahkan wanita itu tak pantas di panggil oemma" Jawab Sungmin sedikit berteriak menJawab pertanyaan Donghae. Matanya tampak memancarkan keberncian yang mendalam.

" Katakan padaku" ucap Donghae melunak.

" Tak akan menyelesaikan masalahku" Jawab Sungmin dingin.

" Aku bisa membantumu"

" Tinggalkan aku" ucap Sungmin dingin.

" Tak akan,sebelum kau mengatakannya" Jawab Donghae sambil mencengkram tangan Sungmin untuk mencegahnya pergi.

" Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin berteriak.

BUGH

Sungmin melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Donghae sehingga membuatnya jatuh. Donghae menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin sangat dingin, Donghae bahkan belum pernah melihat Sungmin berteriak bahkan memukul orang lain.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu membelalak tak percaya melihat kejadian yang baru saja dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seorang Lee Sungmin dapat berteriak dan memukul orang. Padahal selama ini ia hanya bicara datar dan bersikap dingin terhadap siapapun.

Sungmin sendiri merasa terkejut melihat dirinya mampu bersikap seperti itu. "mianhae" lirih Sungmin, amat sangat pelan. Namun karena kondisi taman yang sangat sepi membuat Donghae dapat mendengar ucapan Sungmin dengan samar.

'_Ingat, jangan menyakiti orang lain dengan kekuatan otot chagi, arrachi?'_

_' ne appa. Mianhe"_

_' hahaha anak appa pintar'_

Sekelibat bayangan masalalu datang meghampiri Sungmin. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke depan.

" Appa, mianhae" lirih Sungmin sangat pelat hingga Donghae pun tak mampu mendengar suara Sungmin.

**TBC**

Mianhamnida ne chingu,….. telat update gara-gara banyak tugas hehehehe ini mungkin hanya chap pendek. Tapi saya mohon reviewnya ne….. hehehehe gomawo chingu….. annyong.

Kamsahamnida

***Bow***

**Balas review yuhuuuuuuuu**

**evil vs bunny :hehehe mian chap depan ne terbongkar kok... jangan bosan ne hehehehe**

**kms : ne menyedihkan #plak**

**guest : ini sudah dilanjut silahkan dibaca**

**dyna : ne ini sudah chap 12 hehehe selamat menikmati wkwkwkwk**

**hunhanieee: hehehhe gomawo chingu**

** : hehehe end masih belum diputuskan tapi mungkin lebih ke haemin ya hehehhe**

**guest : hahaha ini sudah terbongkar matinya kangin tapi penyebabnya belum #plak hehehehe**

**amalia : hehehe nie udah lanjut chingu**

**senkyumin : ne,... ini sudah lanjut chingu hehehehe**

**fishy : hehehe gomawo chingu atas koreksinya hehehehe**

**gomawo buat semua chingu yang sudh mereview... jangan lupa review lagi ne... gomawo**

***Bow***


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**SUmmary ** : Sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 13**

"Mianhae " ucap sngmin lagi.

" Gwenchana, aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat marah tadi." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. Meskipun ia kini tengah menahan nyeri pada perutnya yang terkena pukulan 'manis' dari sang ahli martial arts.

" Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin lirih. Ia mendudukan dirinya lagi dan memandang sendu ke depan.

" Hmm…. seseorang memberitahuku, bukan Ummamu" jawab Donghae.

" Kenapa kau peduli kepadaku?"

" Mollayo" jawab Donghae

"….." Sungmin tampak sedikit bingung dan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan jawaban orang yang ada disebelahnya saat ini.

" Aku hanya merasa ingin melihatmu tersenyum, tapi sepetinya sangat sulit "

" Hah…." Donghae menghela nafasnya.

" Aku membencinya namun juga merindukannya pada saat yang bersamaan" ucap Sungmin memulai untuk merespon ucapan Donghae.

"…." Donghae diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin mengungkapkan semua hal yang dipendamnya sendiri saat ini.

" Separuh hatiku berteriak untuk memeluknya, namun sparuh hatiku rasanya ingin membunuhnya, untuk itu aku memilih diam dan tak perduli."

" Hah…" Sungmin mengehela nafasnya.

" Kenapa kau membencinya?" tanya Donghae

" Cinta, aku membenci cinta" ucap Sungmin

" Maksudmu?"

" Appaku orang yang sangat kuat, seberat apapun beban Appa ia tak pernah menyerah. Namun hanya karena cinta Appaku menyerah"

Sungmin menceritakannya dengan pandangan mata kosong. Seolah mengenang masa terburuk dalam hidupnya.

" Saat aku ke rung kerja Appaku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Aku mendekat ke arahnya karena khawatir, namun Appa mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan meminum obat sakit kepala itu di hadapanku"

_" cha… lihat Appa hanya pusing, setelah meminum obat Appa akan sembuh"_

_" Appa gwenchana?"_

_" Ne gwenchana. Minnie-ah jika Appa pergi jangan sedih ne tetap tersenyum untuk Ummamu. Appa menyayangimu. Saranghae nae aegya"_

_" aish …. Appa aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bahkan aku sudah mau lulus junior high school"_

_" Hahaha ne, anak Appa sudah dewasa"_

"Setelah itu aku keluar dan meninggalkan Appa sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Aku tertidur di dalam kamarku. Namun ketika aku terbangun bahkan aku tak menemukan Appa di ruang tengah. Biasanya Appa akan berada disana ketika waktu makan siang tiba."

" …" Donghae masih mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan khidmat.

" Aku naik dan masuk ke ruang kerja Appaku. Aku masih melihatnya duduk di meja dengan kepala bertumpu ditangannya diatas meja. Ketika aku menyentuhnya seluruh tubuh Appa mendingin, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya membiru. Namun ketika aku membangunkannya Appa tetap tak merespon. Aku tahu saat itu Appa sudah meninggal. Tapi aku tak mau tahu, aku membawanya ke kamar dan menyelimutinya. Aku berharap Appa akan terbangun ketika aku menghangatkan tubuhnya."

" Aku ke atas mencari handphone Appa untuk menelepon Umma. Namun yang kulihat adalah sebuah pesan singkat yang membuatku marah dan mendidih."

_Aku mencintainya… ku mohon lepaskan dia._

_Dia akan berbahagia bersamaku._

_Aku bersedia membantu perusahaanmu_

Aku terdiam membaca pesan itu. Setelahnya aku menemukan surat Appa untukku. Aku merasa bahwa 'dia' dalam pesan singkat itu adalah Ummaku.

_To : Nae sarang aegya._

_Minnie-ah, mianhae.. Appa pergi sebentar. Jangan sedih ne… Appa tahu anak Appa, anak yang kuat. Appa merasa bukan Appa yang baik. Berjanjilah tetap menjadi anak Appa yang membanggakan. Appa menyanyangimu nak. Jangan sedih ne… bahagiakan Umma ne,…. Appa mencintaimu. Saranghae. _

Hanya surat itu satu-satunya pesan yang ditinggalkan Appa untukku. Aku marah saat itu, aku tak mengerti apapun. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tak menghentikan Appa meminum obat pusing itu. Aku merasa bersalah, ku membenci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tak menghentikan Appa saat itu? Kenapa Appa tega meninggalkan aku sendiri. Setelahnya aku hanya menatap kosong ke depan, aku menunggu Appa. Aku berharap Appa akan kemali ketika melihatku menunggunya di halaman. Appa bahkan tak mengijinkan aku untuk menunggunya di luar. Salju adalah benda yang sangat tidak bersahabat untukku saat itu. Namun salju adalah teman setiaku kini. Setidaknya dengan berdiri di bawah hujan salju aku dapat mengingat dan merasakan kehadiran Appa yang khawatir padaku. "

" Tapi bukankah tidak ada kaitannya dengan Ummamu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

" Aku mengunci diri di ruang kerja Appa saat itu. Aku ingin kembali mengingat seluruh memoriku bersamanya. Namun saat aku membuka barang-barang yang ada di laci Appa. Aku menemukannya. Surat cinta ibuku untuk mantan kekasihnya bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat tersiksa dan menderita bersama Appa. Disana ada diary Umma yang mengatakan hal yang sama. Akhir diary itu menyatakan bahwa Umma sangat merindukan mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan diary itu ditulis saat usiaku lima tahun. Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa pesan yang diterima Appa berasal dari mantan pacar Umma. Aku marah dan membenci Ummaku. Seandainya Umma tidak seperti itu Appa tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merindukannya"

" Tapi bukankah hal itu sudah sangat lama, sehingga mungkin saja umamu sudah mencintai Appamu saat kau besar." Donghae menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Aku berfikir hal yang sama. Namun belum genap dua bulan Appaku meninggal dengan segera ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia akan menikah. Aku membencinya sejak saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah ketika bahkan suasana rumah sedang berduka. Aku membencinya. Ia pembunuh Appa."

" Sungmin-ah, ia tetap Umma yang menyayangimu. Lalu kenapa kau memakai nama Lee di margamu?"

" Aku benci marga kim yang melekat di namaku. Aku ingin menghapus segala kenanganku dengan marga itu. Aku membencinya. "

Kyuhyun mendengar semua percakapan Donghae dan Sungmin. Ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan hal yang di dengarnya barusan.

'Sungmin bukan sepupuku, ia hanya sepupu angkatku' batin Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan lega ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun ia merasa hanya sebagai pecundang yang tak tahu apapun saat itu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman belakang itu. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu. Ruang Lee Sooman.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

" Apalagi tuan muda Cho?"

" Siapa Kim Youngwon?"

" Hobaeku di kampus dulu' jawab Sooman sntai. Ia sudah yakin jika Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Kyuhyun pasti akan mencari tahu mengenai Sungmin. Untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya sendiri.

" Lima tahun yang lalu ia meninggal. Ia memiliki seorang putra. Namanya kim Sungmin. Saat itu, dua bulan setelah ia meninggal istrinya mengundangku ke pernikahannya. Aku tahu, dulu ia dan istrinya menikah karena perjodohan. Saat aku berkunjung aku tak menemukan anaknya dalam pesta itu. "

"….." Kyuhyun diam ia masih mendengarkan cerita dari Sooman.

" Aku memutuskan ke rumahnya. Aku melihatnya, anak itu duduk sendiri di halaman rumahnya. Saat itu bahkan musim dingin. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Ia bilang jika ia menunggu ayahnya di halaman maka ayahnya akan segera pulang. Ia bahkan berbicara tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Aku berbicara padanya bahwa Appanya akan sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Ia memohon untuk membawanya bersamaku. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu. Namun aku tahu ia ingin melupakan kenangan buruknya di sana. Akhirnya aku membawanya. Namun ternyata luka itu begitu membekas dihatinya. Ia bahkan tak mau lagi menggunakan marga kim. Ia membencinya.

_" Namamu kim Sungmin kan nak?"_

_" ani. Namaku Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin" jawab anak itu dingin._

_" Kenapa nak? Tapi kau harus memakai margamu untuk pergi kemanapun nak."_

_" aku akan memakai margamu tuan."_

_" kenapa dengan marga kim?"_

_" Kim yang pecundang, kim yang bunuh diri, kim yang meninggalkan aku, kim yang ….." anak itu menjawab dingin._

_" arraso, namamu Lee Sungmin sekarang. Dan kau adalah anakku."_

" Sejak saat itu aku membawanya. Sungmin emnajdi anakku hingga saat ini. " lanjut Sooman mengakhiri ceritanya.

**On The other side…**

" Aku mengerti, Sungmin-ah. Tapi kau harap kau mau memaafkan Ummamu. Bahkan hanya ia yang kau miliki. Ia pasti sangat menderita. Sama sepertimu."

" Ia sudah bahagia" jawab Sungmin mentap kosong ke depan.

" Maafkanlah dirinya sebelum kau menyesalinya Minnie-ah. Ia adalah Ummamu, orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu"

"…." Sungmin diam ia hanya mendengarkan Donghae yang bebicara kepadanya.

Tak ada salam perpisahan dalam pembicaraan mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sungmin diam ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan donghae ia mulai bangun dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan Donghae disana.

" Saranghae Sungmin-ah" ucap Donghae ketika Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae.

Sungmin mendengarnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya namun ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Aku tak percaya cinta" lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Separuh hatinya merasa lega namun sebagian hatinya merasa sangat sakit. Ia membenci keadaan ini. Ia membenci cinta. Sangat membencinya.

Donghae menatap miris ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya dalam keheningan. 'Setidaknya aku mengatakannya' ucap Donghae dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya sendii bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi area taman belakang kampus SNU. Namun belum sempat ia keluar dari gerbang. Ia melihatnya. Cho Kyuhyun berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya.

" Donghae-ssi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan.

" Baiklah" Donghae menatap datar Kyuhyun yang menatap tajam dirinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk di café yang ada di depan kampus SNU. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tak ada yang ingin memecah kesunyian yang dibuat oleh masing-masing.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

" Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

" Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae memperjelas maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi aku juga mencintainya" ucap Kyuhyun tenang pada akhirnya.

"….." Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia masih amat bingung dengan orang dihadapannya saat ini. Bahkan dulu orang ini yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat Sungmin menderita hanya karena alasan yang menurutnya sangat-sangat konyol.

" Aku minta maaf atas permohonanku di masa lalu" ucap Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

" Lalu?" ucap Donghae santai.

" Mari bersaing dengan sehat!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

" Apa maksudmu dengan sehat?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

" Beri aku kesempatan untuk mendekatinya." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

" Kesempatan tidak pernah datang dari permohonan. Usahakan kesempatanmu sendiri. Sungmin berhak memilih" ucap Donghae seraya berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menyadari kebodohannya saat itu.

" Aku pergi" Ucap Donghae kemudian.

Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di café itu. ' Aku yang harus mengusahakannya?' batin Kyuhyun meratapi dirinya sendiri saat ini.

' Ku mohon Sungmin-ah buka hatimu' lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya santai. Namun tidak dengan fikirannya. ' Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi mungkin ia yang akan menjagamu saat aku pergi. Kumohon berbahagialah' Doa Donghae dalam hati ketika melihat siluet tubuh Sungmin yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

" Mengapa engkau sulit untuk diraih Minnie-ah?"

**TBC**

**annyong saya membawa lanjutan FF ini lagi,.. mianhamnida jika chapnya pendek.**

**saya sedikit kecewa dengan jumlah review yang menurun drastis. sungguh hal ini mempengaruhi semangat menulis saya. **

**saya harap reader mau memberikan sedikit apresisi dengan mereview karya ini.**

**kamsahamnida * Bow***

**cha saya akan membalas review yang mauk kemarin hehehehehe gomawo chingu yang sudah mereview FF ini.**

**park min mi : hehe mianhae, saya sedang kesulitan menulis chap panjang.**

**kms : ne ini sudah dilanjut hehe**

**minoru : hehehe sudah terjawab kan kenapa ming benci ummanya? hehehe hae akan berjuang bersama saya #plak**

**amalia : ne ini sudah dilanjut**

**Dyna hehehe ne hwaiting... nah chap ini mulai deh konflik romance nya muncul hehehehe**

**guest : sudah dilanjut chingu**

**evil vs Bunny : sudah terjawab kan chingu di chap ini hehehehe **

**Kamshamnida buat chingu yang mau mereview FF saya. buat chingu yang lainnya akan saya balas via PM. annyong...**

**kamsahamnida**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**SUmmary ** : Sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 14**

Setelah kejadian itu Donghae tetap menunggui Sungmin di depan kampusnya meskipun Sungmin tak pernah mau merespon apapun yang dikatakan Donghae. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tak memiliki kemajuan apapun dalam pernyataan cintanya. Ia masih merasa sangat takut akan penolakan Sungmin.

Esok Donghae harus berangkat meninggalkan korea menuju negeri sakura sesuai dengan perjanjiannya dengan appanya. Hari terakhir yang ingin dibuatnya berkesan meskipun harus mendapat penolakan dari sang eternal snow. Ia rela. Baginya inilah kesempatan yang tersisa bagi Donghae.

Sore itu seperti biasa, Donghae masih tetap menunggu Sungmin di depan gerbang kampusnya. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Sungmin yang saat ini sedang menjalani ujian akhir semesternya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin telah nampak dihadapan Donghae.

" Sungmin-ah. Ikut denganku" tanpa persetujuan Sungmin Donghae mengajak Sungmin berjalan mengikutinya.

" Kau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

" Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku." Jawab Donghae.

Sungguh jawaban itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Rasanya Sungmin ingin menghilangkan orang di yang sedang menyeret tangannya saat ini jika ia bisa menyulap orang di depannya itu. Donghae masih terus menyeret Sungmin hingga mereka sampai di sebuah restoran mahal tak jauh dari kampus SNU namun sangat mewah.

" Untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

" Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang."

" Siapa…" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang memanggilnya.

" Minnie-ah… oemma merindukanmu nak" ucap wanita itu. Jung Jaejong kini sedang berdiri menunggu anaknya untuk menghampirinya. Namun sayangnya Sungmin memilih untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Belum sempat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Jangan lari"

"…." Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia tahu benar apa maksud perkataan Donghae.

" Temui oemmamu Minnie-ah" ucap Donghae lagi.

Sungmin masih tetap diam, namun ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah sang oemma yang selama ini dibencinya sekaligus dirindukannya. Nyonya jung tampak berjalan menuju kea rah Sungmin dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di meja yang telah dipesannya. Donghae dengan setia mengekor di belakang Sungmin. Di meja tersebut telah tersaji berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun di meja itu pula terdapat seseorang yang membuat Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia menahan amarah untuk tidak memukul orang itu saat ini. Donghae yang mengetahuinya segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

" Aku disampingmu" bisik Donghae pada Sungmin.

Di meja itu tuan jung tampak tersenyum memandang kea rah kedatangan Sungmin dan sang istri yang tampak sangat bahagia.

" Jadi ini putraku, tampan dan manis" ucap tuan Jung

" …" Sungmin tak mau merespon apapun. Ia duduk diam menatap ke depan.

" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau appa memanggilmu Minnie-ah, ah …. Sekarang namamu Jung Sungmin ne? kau bersediakan nak?" tanya tuan jung.

Nyonya jung tampak was-was dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan suaminya tersebut. Pertanyaan itu bagai sebuah bom yang dapat meledakkan Sungmin kapan saya.

" Mianhamnida Jung-ssi, nama saya Lee Sungmin, dan anda bukan siapapun dalam hidup saya" jawab Sungmin dingin. Emosi Sungmin kembali bergejolak mendengar pertanyaan tuan jung di hadapannya saat ini. Donghae sama tegangnya melihat kedua orang yang tampak berperang dingin di sampingnya itu. Sementara tuan jung tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, apakah kau telah menikah dengan pemuda di sampingmu ini hmmm? Sehingga kau mengikuti marga suamimu?" tanya tuan jung melembut.

Sontak Donghae yang mendengar ucapan tuan jung langsung menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Entah mengapa ucapan 'polos' tuan juang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sungmin yang diberi pertanyaan hanya diam, memandang dingin terhadap tuan jung. Ia tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting dan tidak perlu jawaban. Nyonya jung yang mengerti kondisi tersebut segera mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

" Ah makanan sudah sampai di meja sejak tadi mengapa hanya di pandangi saja? Ayo segera mulai makan malamnya"

Makan malam tersebut berlaku sangat kaku, Sungmin yang sangat kaku dan dingin serta tuan jung yang selalu berusaha menyinggung dan memaksa Sungmin menggunakan marganya. Kesabaran Sungmin sudah habis.

" Aku selesai, selamat malam" ucap Sungmin mengakhiri makan malamnya tersebut dan segera meninggalkan restoran mewah tersebut.

Doghae yang melihatnya segera berpamitan dan mengejar Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari restoran tersebut. Meninggalkan nyonya jung yang menatap kepegian mereka dengan miris. 'mianhae' batinnya.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran itu. Sementara Donghae mengejarnya dari belakang.

" Minnie-ah… Minnie-ah…. Hei Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin masih melangkahkan kakinya, ia tidak berhenti meskipun ia mendengar suara Donghae yang memanggilnya saat itu.

Akhirnya Donghae dapat meraih tangan Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat lelehan airmata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

" Gwenchana. Aku bersamamu" ucap Donghae seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Saat itulah airmata Sungmin justru semakin deras mengalir.

" Jangan pergi" ucap Sungmin sangat amat lirih.

" Tak akan, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu" ucap Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sungmin.

"Saranghae….." ucap Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih tetap diam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pernyataan Donghae yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Donghae. Lidahnya kelu, masih sulit baginya untuk bisa membuka hatinya yang terlanjur membenci cinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memandang miris ke arah keduanya yang masih tetap berpelukan di pinggir jalan itu.

' Kalah bahkan sebelum berperang' lirihnya

" Hah.. malang sekali nasibmu Cho" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri seraya melajukan mobilnya menjauhi daerah tersebut.

Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae,.. ia segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Tunggulah aku,…. Hanya sebentar. 1 tahun dan aku akan kembali, bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu" ucap Donghae seraya menahan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab, ia meleps tangan Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" Aku berangkat esok,… pukul 10.00 ku mohon, tunggulah aku" teriak Donghae memberitahu Sungmin yang telah berjalan jauh dari hadapannya.

" Hah" helaan nafas Donghae sarat akan beban yang begitu berat.

Dan entah malam itu tak ada satupun hati yang dapat tenang, semua pikiran mereka mengarah pada satu hal yang bernama cinta.

_' Tunggu aku'_

_' Aku juga mencintaimu'_

_' Aku takut'_

Suara batin ketiganya seperti bersahutan, tak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini yang sangat membutuhkan kepastian. Semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing yng tak pernah berujung. Namun satu hal yang menghubungkan mereka bertiga, satu hal yang membuat ketiganya terjerat jarring kehidupan yang membingungkan. Cinta. Dan akhirnya malam itu hanya dipenuhi oleh spekulasi mereka menganai cinta yang menjerat ketiganya saat ini.

**Keesokan harinya…..**

Donghae telah siap dengan segala perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya untuk belajar di Jepang selama satu tahun. Tuan dan nyonya Lee turut mengantarkan kepergian Donghae yang hanya tinggal menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi. Sejak tadi Donghae tidak lepas selalu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, berharap seseorang akan datang mengantarkan kepergiannya. Namun harapannya kini masih belum menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan hingga kini tinggal lima belas menit keberangkatannya orang yang dinantikannya tak kunjung datang.

Seseorang menghampiri Donghae, iya dengan segera berhenti dihadapan Donghae dan melayangkan pukulannya kea rah perut Donghae meskipun tidak terlalu keras.

" Kau meninggalkannya?" tanya orang itu. Kyuhyun.

" Hanya sementara." Jawab Donghae melihat Kyuhyun. Tak ada tatapan mata kemarahan atau kebecian pada diri Donghae bahkan ia menjawab dengan nada yang lembut.

" Aku bisa merebutnya" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

" Aku memberimu kesempatan, 1 tahun hanya satu tahun" jawab Donghae.

" Aku akan membawanya"

" Hanya sampai aku kembali. Kupastikan aku kembali padanya. Jagalah ia" jawab Donghae tenang.

" Bagaimana jika ia memilihku?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang.

" Jika itu membuatnya bahagia. Aku akan bahagia" jawab Donghae memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

" Hah … " Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. " Baiklah aku akan menjaganya hingga kau kembali. Jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya ia memilihku" ucap Kyuhyun.

" …" Donghae hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dari hadapannya kini.

' Bahkan ia belum memilihku Kyuhyun-ssi' batin Donghae. Serta senyum sendu yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. ' Lima menit lagi' batinya….

Sementara itu,…

Sungmin sedang berlari menuju bandara incheon…. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik baginya agar tidak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari. Meski mungkin sudah hampir terlambat namun setidaknya ia sudah mencoba.

Sungmin memasuki pintu masuk bandara, ia melihat ke sekeliling untuk menemukannya. Donghae. Meskipun tak nampak wajah khawatirnya jika ia terlambat namun dalam hatinya sangat khawatir jika orang yang dicarinya telah pergi. Memang tuhan sangat baik dengan umatnya. Penerbangan ditunda selama sepuluh menit karena gangguan arah angin. Sungmin melihatnya, orang yang di carinya kini berdiri menhadapnya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sungmin saat ini. Seolah hal ini adalah mimpi yang sangat indah baginya. Ia tak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju kea rah Donghae yang masih berdiri mematung memandang ke arahnya. Hingga akhirnya hal yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi.

Cup..

Singkat. Sangat singakat, sebuah kecupan dari bibir Sungmin ke bibir Donghae yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Donghae membelalakan matanya lebar. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Sungmin sang eternal snow kini telah menciumnya kini. Bahkan di bibir, tepat dibibirnya. Meskipun sangat singkat sungguh Donghae amat bahagia.

" Jangan lebih dari satu tahun. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika lebih dari itu" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mematung disana.

Tuan dan nyinya Lee melihatnya. Ia melihat kejadian itu, tak ada reaksi apapun dari keduanya. Mereka percaya pilihan dari hati Donghae adalah yang terbaik dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakan orang tuannya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Donghae masih memproses kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Setelah ia berhasil tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Saranghae Sungmin-ah!" teriak Donghae membahana memenuhi bandara incheon. Membuat semua mata memandang aneh kepada Donghae yang berteriak sambil tersenyum bodoh menatap ke depan.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Donghae tersebut.

' Nado' batin Sungmin. Namun siapa sangka hal itu menyebabkan goresan luka yang semakin mendalam nagi seseorang.

" Kau kalah Cho. Baiklah cukuplah kau menjadi sahabatnya" ucap Kyuhyun lirih memandang sendu Sungmin yang berjalan keluar dari bandara. Meskipun masih dengan tampang wajahnya yang masih tampak datar dan dingin.

Pagi itu, setidaknya ketiganya mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai hati mereka. Segala hal mereka lakukan demi menjaga hati itu. Dan kini meskipun tidak terlalu dekat, Kyuhyun selalu bersedia menjaga Sungmin kapanpun dan dimanapun meskipun Sungmin masih sangat dingin kepadanya. Namun Sungmin tidak pernah mengusir keberadaan Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama jika dijalani dengan penuh pengharapan dan kesungguhan bagi yang menjalaninya.

**Satu Tahun Kemudian…**

Hari ini sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian Donghae, namun nampaknya sang 'ikan' belum menampakkan wajahnya sejak hari itu, meskipun kini telah hampir satu tahun terlewat.

Kyuhyun kini menjadi penerus perusahaan orang tuanya dan pewaris rumah sakit keluarganya. Lee Sooman telah menyerahkan segalannya pada Kyuhyun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan kini Sungmin telah bekerja di Cho group sebagai manajer produksi. Tidak. Sungmin tidak bekerja disana karena Kyuhyun, namun ia bisa diterima disana murni karena kemampuannya.

Sungmin tetap dingin seperti dulu namun tidak lagi sedingin dulu. Ia tetap bekerja dengan baik bersama karyawannya. Bahkan tak jarang ia ikut terjun langsung di lapangan membantu karyawannya.

Tak dipungkiri Sungmin begitu merindukan Donghae orang yang kini ada dihatinya. Siang itu Sungmin akan pergi meninjau lokasi yang ada di daerah pinggiran seoul. Namun saat ia memasuki lift. Ia melihatnya, orang yang dinantikannya ada disana dan tersenyum manis kearahanya.

Tak ada yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Seakan bibir mereka kelu untuk berbicara.

" Boghosipo" ucap Donghae

" Nado"

" Kau tak ingin memelukku?" tanya Donghae

" …" Sungmin masih diam ia merasa ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Orang yang dinantikannya kembali setelah sekian lama pergi. Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera Donghae memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Donghae memeluk erat Sungmin.

" Nado"

" Baiklah, chagiya. Kau harus bekerja bukan? Ku tunggu nanti malam. Sapphire Blue café 07.00 Pm." Ucap Donghae seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin setelah mengecup singkat keningnya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Ia tak sengaja melihatnya. Hatinya masih berdenyut sakit melihat kemesraan dua orang itu. " Hah….." kyuhu menghela nafasnya.

Malam itu Sungmin telah berada di sapphire blue café. Namun Donghae belum juga muncul dari sana. Sungmi telah menunggu satu jam lebih. Bahkan menunggu adalah hal yang dibencinya.

Donghae sedang berlari. Entah mengapa mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok di jalan dan menyebabkan dirinya harus berlari dari sana menuju sapphire blue café namun tak satupun taksi tampak lewat disana.

Donghae melihatnya seorang gadis kecil hendak menyebrang jalan dan ada mobil truk yang melaju kencang kearah anak itu. Jantung Donghae mendadak berhenti, tubuhya kaku tak bisa digerakkan melihat kejadian itu. Hingga akhirnya.

BRAKKKKKK…

**TBC **

mianhamnida chingu baru bisa update hari ini hhehehehe

ini chap sebelum terakhir. chap terakhir ditunggu ne hehehehehe

mian ne kalau saya bikin romance nya kurang mengena karena salah satu maslah saya adalah sulit membuat moment romantis hehhehehehe

**balasan review...**

**kms : ne hehehehe kyu sadr di cinta sama ming hohohoho**

**evil vs buny : hehehe ne, akan saya selesaikan ok FF ini hehehehehe**

**minoru : hahahaha cintanya sudah diraih hehehehe**

**guest : ne sudah dilanjut heehehhehehe**

**ZaAra evilkyu : hehehehe saya suka lagunya Superjunior tapi untuk oragnya saya cuma suka sungmin. menurut saya super junior itu boyband yang penuh perjuangan jd saya menyukainya. hehehe saya baru di dunia KPOP jadi banyak hal yng saya belum paham hehehe**

**hunhee98: hehehehe chapnya ada 15 saeng hehehehe. ne fighting**

**buat chingu yang lainnya tenang saja revie****wnya saya balas via PM ne hehehehe**

**kamsahamnida**

*** Bow***

**jangan lupa review ne hehehehehehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : Eternal Snow**

**Cast ** : Lee Sungmin as Main

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt

**Summary ** : Sungmin sang Eternal Snow yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh sekitarnya akankah ia bisa menjadi mahkluk social yang normal ?

**Chapter 15 END**

Mian untuk para readers hehehehe, ternyata pemenangnya adalah….

Silahkan di baca….

BRAAKKKK….

Tubuh itu terlempar jauh membentur badan mobil kemudian menghantam kerasnya aspal jalan kota seoul. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar saat itu, pandangan semua orang tampak focus pada tiga tubuh itu.

Namun yang lebih mengenaskan adalah sesosok tubuh yang telah bersimbah darah. Sementara dua tubuh lainnya hanya mengalami luka yang tidak terlalu parah karena berhasil diselamatkan oleh orang itu.

Mata itu tampak tertutup…

'saranghae' kata terakhir sebelum ia menutup matanya mengakibatkan pandangannya menggelap sempurna.

Suara sirine ambulance bersahutan untuk mengantar ketiga korban itu meskipun hanya stu tubuh yang perlu diselamatkan karena kondisinya yang memprihatinkan.

Seoul International Hospital adalah tujuan ambulance itu.

Sementara itu sungmin telah menunggu selama dua jam hingga kesabarannya sudah habis hingga ia mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

" Seoul International Hospital ICU" ucapnya lirih sebelum akhirnya ia langsung bergegas berlari menghentikan taksi yang mengantarkannya menuju ke rumah sakit itu.

Pikiran sungmin sangat was- was ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Haruskah kebahagiaan yang baru diraihnya akan segera meninggalkan dirinya lagi kali ini. Jika iya maka sungguh kejam tuhan terhadap diri sungmin saat ini. Ia hanya memohon kali ini agar tuhan mengijinkannya bahagia. Sepanjang jalan sungmin terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

Sementara itu, tampaklah dua orang pria sedang berada dalam ruangan itu, ruang ICU. Dengan seorang yang kini tengah memakai berbagai alat bantu yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sungguh kontras dengan keadaan tubuhnya justru namja itu malah tersenyum amat manis dan tulus kini.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" ucap sang namja yang duduk disana.

" Aku melakukan hal yang benar" ucap namja yang tengah terbaring disana.

" Sungguh bodoh. Aku yang harusnya berada disini Pabbo!" ucap suara itu. Meski terkesan marah namun suara itu sungguh memendam berbagai penyesalan dan juga penuh rasa bersalah.

" Aku tak melakukannya untukmu. Tapi untuknya, hanya untuknya."

" Justru dengan begini kau tak akan memiliki kesempatan Bodoh" ucap suara itu lagi.

" Sudah ku katakan, aku bahagia jika ia bahagia bukan?" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

" Bodoh"

" Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkannya. Ku mohon Hae-ah" ucap namja itu. Kyuhyun.

" Ne" jawab Donghae.

" Jika kau meninggalkannya. Tak akan ku biarkan kau hidup dengan tenang. Ingat itu" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

" Hahaha ' tawa itu terdengar getir' jika aku meninggalkannya maka pasti kau akan langsung merebutnya dariku " ucap donghae kemudian.

" Tak akan. Maka dari itu kumohon kau untuk menjaganya selalu"

" Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Donghae berjanji.

Sementara itu sungmin terlihat berjalan terburu-buru di lorong rumah sakit menuju ke ruang ICU di rumah sakit itu. Saat sampai di ruangan itu sungmin segera masuk dan sungguh ia terkejut. Ia berdiri mematung melihat kedua orang itu ada di sana. Donghae dengan tubuh yang di perban duduk di samping kyuhyun dengan tubuh lemah yang penuh dengan peralatan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Sungguh entah mengapa rasanya sungmin ingin menangis saat ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri melihat orag yang satu tahun ini ada didekatnya meski ia selalu mengacuhkannya sekaligus bos dikantornya membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

" Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sungmin

" Bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Ucap donghae seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Kumohon tetap disini" ucap kyuhyun.

" ….."

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah sungmin dan mendudukan sungmin di samping kyuhyun. Kemudian ia sendiri berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

…

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara ketiga orang itu. Semua tampak lebih senang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Saranghae. Minnie-ah" ucap suara kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan orang yang terbaring dihadapannya kini.

"…."

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Lidahnya kelu, sebagian hatinya merasa sakit saat mendengar dan melihat orang yang tak pernah bosan mengganggu hidupnya menjadi seperti ini.

" Berjanjilah kau akan selalu tersenyum" ucap kyuhyun.

"….. "

sungmin tak mampu menahannya lagi. Airmata lolos dari pertahanannya. Mengalir deras di pipinya.

" Kumohon jangan menangis"

" Wajahmu terlihat jelek ketika kau menangis" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus airmata sungmin. Donghae di belakangnya merasa sangat cemburu, namun ia sadar. Ini bukan saatnya untuk cemburu sehingga ia menahannya. Bagaimana pun juga kyuhyun seperti ini karena melindunginya.

" Donghae Hyung. Jagalah Minnie ne" ucap kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara ketiganya.

" Aku berjanji. Dan sejak kapan evil sepertimu memanggilku hyung he?" tanya donghae seraya bergurau untuk menutupi kesedihan hatiku.

" Hahahaha penghormatan terakhirku untukmu Hyung" ucap kyuhyun.

" Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kau harus memanggilku hyung selamanya" ucap Donghae menhan pilu.

" Minnie-ah. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Bolehkah aku menciummu sekali saja?" tanya kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar putus-putus nafasnya sudah sesak. Namun ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya demi melihat orang yang dicintainya lebih lama.

"….."

Sungmin masih tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun.

" Saranghae" suara kyuhyun terdengar sangat lemah. Hingga akhirnya

TITTTTTTTT…

Mesin pendeteksi jantung elektrokardiograph menampakan garis lurus. Menandakan sudah tak ada kehidupan di raga yang terbaring itu.

Tangis sungmin pecah. Air mata mengalir dipipinya, begitu pula Donghae, sungguh ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Sungmin membuka masker oksigen kyuhyun.

Cup.

Kecupan singkat ia berikan untuk kyuhyun. Permintaan terakhirnya, meski sungmin tahu ini sudah terlambat. Namun setidaknya ia telah mengabulkannya. Tubuh itu mendingin. Meninggalkan kedua insane yang memandang tubuhnya dengan pilu

_Donghae melihat anak kecil yang berada ditengah jalan itu, sementara truk melaju kencang kea rah anak itu. Trauma donghae seolah menahannya untuk tidak menolong anak itu. Namun dorongan hatinya seolah lebih kuat, donghae berlari hendak menarik anak itu. Setelah berhasil menggenggam tangan anak itu, ia merasa tubuhnya didorong sehingga akhirnya ia dan anak kecil itu terlempar ke sisi jalan sementara _

_BRAAAKKKK_

_Tubuh kyuhyun mengahantam bagian depan mobil truk tersebut kemudian jatuh menghantam kerasnya aspal. Donghae melihatnya kyuhyun masih sadar namun tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Ia tersenyum._

_" apa yang kau lakukan Pabbo!" _

_" Bahagiakan ia. Ia hanya mencintaimu. Kau harus hidup" ucap kyuhyun._

_' Saranghae' lirih kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. _

_Hingga akhirya mobil ambulance datang untuk membawa semua korban kecelakaan itu._

Sungmin masih berdiri menatap makam itu. Pandangannya nampak kosong melihat nisan dihadapannya saat ini. Orang yang mencintainya. Namun ia mengacuhkannya. Sedikit penyesalan dihati sungmin tertinggal untuk namja meyebalkan itu.

" Semua yang mencintaiku pergi" ucap sungmin dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"…"

Donghae dibelakangnya menatap pilu sungmin. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan sungmin melampiaskan segala keluh kesahnya. Disana.

" Apa kau juga akan pergi?" tanya sungmin membalik tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

" Ne"

" …" Sungmin diam.

" Aku akan pergi. Membawamu. Mari buka lembaran baru, penuh senyuman. Hanya senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Tak aka nada lagi tangisan"

" hiks…" sungmin menangis memeluk erat donghae. Rasanya hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika ia merasa menyesal.

Benar ucapan donghae. Lebih baik melakukannya sebelum menyesalinya.

" Oemma" ucap sungmin.

" Ne. kita kesana"

Donghae dan sungmin langsung menuju ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Sungmin meminta maaf pada sang oemma. Tentu saja nyoya jung tampak sangat senang dengan kejadian ini. Meskipun begitu. Sungmin tetap akan menjadi seorang Lee. Ia bukan lagi seorang Kim atau Jung. Ia seorang Lee yang berasal dari nama orang yang dicintainya.

Lee Donghae…..

_Ketika cinta datang kepadamu_

_Sambutlah cinta itu_

_Cinta bukanlah luka_

_Ia membawa bahagia_

_Sikapilah cinta dengan segala ketulusannya_

_Engkau berhak bahagia_

_Hanya cinta._

**_FIN_**

**guest : ne chingu ini sudah dilanjut sampai END hehehe sudah puaskah dengan ending ini? hehehe**

**hyunhee98 : hehehhe ne, ini sudah END hehehehe . ada digaprasiska hehehehehe mention ne**

**minoru : hehehehe bagaimana dengan ending ini? puaskah? hehehehe**

**Dyna : hahaha sudah baca ne? chap ini sudah END huhu saya juga kangen bikin ini#plak hehehehe puaskah dengan endingnya?**

**Liaa : mianhae ne hehhe endingnya belum sesuai harapan chingu... namun semoga puas dengan ending ini hehehe kapan-kapan saya buatkan Kyumin hehehehe**

**kms : hehehehe nanti bingun cingu hehehehe semoga puas buat ending yang ini hehehe mian kalau jelek wkwkwkwkwk**

**jeongmal gomawo buat chingu yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview FF abal dari saya ini. semoga tidak kecewa dengan endingnya hehehehehe**

**special Thanks to :**

**Princess Pumkins ELF, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, paprikapumpkin, sitapumpkinelf, Jihyun1289, , minoru, kms, liaa, guest, Dyna, Hyunhee98, KimCha, .sparkyu1208, RianaClouds, amalia, pumpkinsparkyumin, evil vs bunny, zaAra evilKyu, Park Min Mi, senkyumin, fishy, lunaya, kyutminimi, HachiBabyMinnie, tika, vieo6, mi gi cassiopeia ot5, jejesaranghae, chu, MinPumpkins, chabluebilubilu, Miyu1905, , Mingre, Michelle Jung, KimPumpkin, kyuminalways89, Ming, Melisa, , sitara1083, WhiteViolin, Miss Park, MinNy Ming.**

**yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview FF saya ini. jeongmal gomawo**

***Bow***

**dan saya mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan saat menulis FF ini. mianhamnida hehehehe**

**saya juga mohon maaf jika ada nama yang belum saya sebutkan, mohon maaf ne **

**untuk para kyuminshipper, mianhae ne karena saya buat pairnya jadi haemin coz banyak banget yang minta haemin hehehe**

**jujur saya di SJ hanya suka sama sungmin, tapi saya mengagumi seluruh karya SJ menurut saya mereka boyband yang sangat hebat. perjuangan mereka sangat mengharukan. Chingu pasti bangga karena memiliki idola seperti mereka hehehehe.**

**jika ingin menghubungi saya silahkan kunjungi saya di digaprasiska, hehehehe itu twitter saya. silahkan dimention nanti saya pasti akan balas pertanyaan chingu semuanya. tentang apapun. tidak harus tentang FF hehehe.**

**Anyong**

**semoga bisa cepat bertemu lagi.**

***Bow***


	16. Review End

aidafuwafuwa : hehe mianhae tunggu ne FF selanjutnya, akan saya rilis mala mini. Hehehehe asli kyumin.

Mingre ; akan saya rilis mala mini, semoga tidak kecewa. Asli pair kyumin hehehehe jangan lupa review ne hehehe

Kms : ne gomawo….. akan saya rilis mala mini. Selamat membaca semoga tidak kecewa dengan FF selanjutnya. Asli pair Kyumin

Hyoki : ne saya mengijinkan silahkan hehehehe,…

Dyna : hehehe ne,… mianhae. Akan saya rilis mala mini, selamat membaca dan menikmati hehehehehe

amalia : mianhae hehehe selanjutnya asli Kyumin, selamat membaca

RianaClouds gomawo chingu,… FF chingu juga bagus-bagus kok saya pernah mebacanya, Daebak hehehehe

Yefah KyuminShippClouds ; hehehehe ne gomawo, selanjutnya asli Kyumin silahkan membaca hehehe

s : hehehehe ne gomawo chingu

Michelle Jung : gomawo chingu,…. Next ada kyumin selamat membaca

Guest : hehehehe ne chingu, gomawo

Princess Pumkins ELF : gomawo chingu, next bakal asli kyumin hehehehe selamat membaca

paprikapumpkin : hehehe ne akan saya rilis mala mini hehehehe selamat membaca

chabluebilubilu : hehehehe mianhae mengecewakan, next ada kyumin hehehehe selamat membaca…..


End file.
